Dreams
by Kortni-Komical-Kitten
Summary: Over the summer, Harry starts having dreams, dreams about Voldemort. What happens when Harry discovers who has been betraying him and begins to learn that perhaps Dark Lords can be trusted. SLASH
1. Just Another Dream

Dreams:

_ In the summer before Harry's fifth year, Harry begins to have dreams about Voldemort. In Harry's dreams, it seems as if Voldemort no longer wishes for them to enemies. Having mixed emotions, Harry begins to see what one Albus Dumbledore is willing to do to keep his weapon. Then, Remus disappeares. Can Sirius find the wolf? Is he going to like what he finds? Can Harry actually trust Voldemort_

_A/N: In case people reading this remembers seeing this on my old account,Hatechild, this is my new account, so I'm not stealing anyone's ideas. I am working on all of my ideas that I have on my new account and my old ( about 13 stories all together { anime sweat drop}) This story was actually I dream I had a few years ago ( Yeah...I even dream about the Harry Potter would and the what if's...). It was actually just a scene, but that scene had created a whole plot and everything, so I have finally decided to work on it. ^_^ _

_Warnings: Dumbledore bashing, slashly goodness, DarkRemus, Violence, Cursing, etc. This one is actually more of my milder stories that I'm working on, so I don't think there is much to warn about. _

_Warning2: While this will have events from the canon in here, this does not follow the canon precisely. Dates and events will be changed to fit my needs. Harry was also NOT attacked by dementors. _

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if he did, Voldemort would still be alive and ruling the world... _

_Now enjoy ^_^_

_Chapter 1_

_ Just Another Dream _

__ I stared at the fireplace before me. I was in the dream again, his dream. I had fallen asleep in my small bedroom that I had 'graciously' been given by my Uncle. Almost every night, I would 'wake up' here. Here, in this room. The room looked like a den. The walls were covered in books and pictures. The wall in front of me had a brick fireplace. The flames inside the fireplace were green, ____always moving with excitement. To my left set a desk that had a bunch of papers on top of it, making it look messy. To my right, a couch and a set of black leather chairs with a small round table in between them. The floor was a dark brown carpet while the ceiling reminded me of the ceiling at Hogwarts. The ceiling was charmed to reflect a night's sky. The stars twinkled and the moon stood out, giving of the only light in the room. Behind me was a door, the way I come and go in this dream. I couldn't leave, though, until Voldemort was done with what ever he wanted from me. __

__ " Harry, so nice of you join me." Voldemort appeared behind the desk in his snake like glory. He smirked, knowing I'd rather be anywhere but here. __

__ " Like I had a choice." I spat out. Every time time I got caught in his dream, I would leave more confused then before. Voldemort made no attempts to kill me ( though I was unsure if he even could in a dream) and always told me to beware the bee every time I left. __

__ Voldemort chuckled, sitting down on the brown leather couch. In his hand he held a glass of red wine. " Oh Harry, how you amuse me." __

__ I stood there, glaring at the snake-man before me. He hadn't changed much since what happened at the end of my fourth year. He still had no nose, no hair; his eyes red as ever. On the other hand, his lips were filling out, his ears seemed to be growing, and his skin was starting to get some color. __

__ " Severus' potion is working wonders, don't you think?" Voldemort asked, waving me to sit down. __

__ " Hmph, your still an evil self righteous bastard!" I spoke out, sitting down in one of the chairs. __

__ Before I knew it, Voldemort's long boney fingers found their way around my neck, forcing me back against my chair. I clawed at his hand when I felt that I couldn't breathe. Voldemort's red eyes stared straight into my green emerald eyes, almost as though he was piercing into my very soul while chocking me to death. __

__ " Le..let me go." I barely got those three words out, still clawing helplessly against his arm. " Please." I finally begged, seeing that he wasn't letting go anytime soon. I really didn't want to die by choking. To struggle until your world went black and never wake up didn't seem pleasant. __

__ Voldemort loosened his grip, allowing me to breathe. I choked as I quickly refilled my lungs with oxygen. He still didn't let me go, instead choosing to just stare at me. I squirmed under his gaze, not comfortable with the whole situation, much less with him staring at me. __

__ " You never did like the attention from other people, did you Harry?" ____Voldemort asked, finally letting me go and sat back down on his couch. __

__ I scoffed. " If you ask Snape, he would tell you that I just LOVED the attention I receive." __

__ Voldemort smirked, the amusement actually reaching his eyes. " Yes, I'm sure he would say something like that, but I wasn't asking Severus, was I now? You hate it. You hate the feeling of their tiny little eyes watching you, following you. One mistake, and the next day everybody would read about it." __

__ I slumped in my chair, nodding. " Yeah." __

__ " Don't you wonder why that is, Harry?" __

__ I glared at him, wondering what his point is. __

__ " You're their savior, their knight in shining armor. You have to be pure, innocent, light. You can never do any wrong, or else your no longer their savior, but instead, a traitor." __

__ I didn't reply back, not sure what to say about it. __

__ " Have you seen the news yet?" Voldemort asked, handing me a Daily Prophet paper. __

_** The boy-who-lived insane? **_

_The boy-who-lived has declared that You-Know-Who has return, yet there is no evidence, just a dead body. Has our savior gone insane? Is there any truth to his story? Go to page 2 for the minister's statement on the situation._

__ I quickly flipped through the paper, seeing statements made by people I didn't even know, claiming I had gone insane or that I was seeking more attention. The last statement I read, though, made my blood run cold. Dumbledore stated that I was just shocked by everything that I had happened during my fourth year, and thought simply that the stress caused me to hallucinate. __

__ " How dare he!" I threw the paper into the fire, watching it burn. My hands were in fists, my nails digging into my skin, but I paid it no mind. Dumbledore, my mentor, doesn't believe me. I felt ice grip me from the inside, anger and hurt mixing inside of me. For the first time in my life, I felt the distinct urge to kill, to kill someone or something. __

__ I heard chuckling behind me. Turning around I found Voldemort standing behind me, something in his eyes burning with interest. __

__ " Who knew," He whispered, coming closer. " Who knew the boy-who-lived would actually feel the urge to actually hurt someone." __

__ I growled under my breathe, wishing I could take my anger out on him. " I'm human, Tom, unlike you. I feel everything. Love, hate, hurt, happiness, sadness. Everything." __

__ Voldemort glared at me in return when I used his muggle name. Then he smiled, an actual smile! I stood there, shocked. __

__ Voldemort moved right in front of me, leaving barely any space between us. " Oh Harry, I feel everything to. I feel it through you." He gently touched my scar. __

__ I gasped in pain, trying to back away from him, but he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me there. __

__ " Stop." I growled out, struggling with all my might. __

__ " Hush, child." Voldemort continued to trace my scar, whispering something under his breathe. I struggled even more, knowing what ever spell he was casting couldn't be good. __

__ I felt a gentle brush of something across my scar, and when Voldemort touched it again, I felt nothing. He had made the pain go away. __

__ " How?" I breathed out, whispering. __

__ " I just took off the spell that Dumbledore had put on your scar. Now my touch won't pain you." Voldemort released me, going back behind his desk. __

__ My eyes were wide, disbelief clearly written on my face. " Dumbledore would never do such a thing!" __

__ " Harry, surely you don't believe the old fool is innocent? He is just as evil as I am. He has his own goals, his own plans for the Wizardry World." __

__ I shook my head, not believing a word he was saying. __

__ Voldemort sighed, " Think about this then. Why would he leave you in the hands of an abusive family? Why would he leave you there when you've asked to go anywhere but there? And why, my child, would he make such a statement about you?" __

__ I didn't have time to process what he had said before he shoved me out of his dream. __

_I woke up, sweat causing my sheets to cling to my naked chest. It was still dark outside, meaning it wasn't morning yet. I shoved my sheets off and walked softly to the bathroom. _

_ Looking in the mirror, I traced the bruises around me neck. It was the only proof that those dreams weren't simply dreams, that they were real. Shaking my __head, I turned on the cold water and splashed my face, before returning to my room. _

_ Laying down on my bed, I thought about what Voldemort said. " What do you think, girl?" I asked Hedwig, who just hooted in response. _

_ I chuckled to my self. " Perhaps I am going insane." Talking to an owl and thinking I would get answer must mean I'm losing my mind. _

_ But what Voldemort had said about Dumbledore was true. I had tried over and over to stay with the Weasley's, or stay at Hogwarts. I had even offered to help Snape over the summer holiday just so I could avoid returning here. _

_ Dumbledore continued to ignore my pleads. He simply stated that I was safer here then anywhere else. _

_ " Bastard, the both of you." I whispered, thinking about both Lords. One of light and one of dark, but who was the lesser evil. I fell asleep, thinking over the words that Voldemort said, doubt creeping in my mind. _

_**August 1**__**st**_

_ I stared the people standing out the end of the stairs. My relatives were out tonight, something about some special dinner invitation. _

_ Remus was the closes to me, having been walking up the stairs when I walked out. He sniffed the air and frowned at me. I wondered briefly if he could smell the blood that I still hadn't had time to wash off from Vernon's last beating. _

_ " Are you okay?" He whispered, searching my body for wounds most likely. _

_ " Of course I am." I smiled, pretending that everything was normal. If Dumbledore wouldn't help me, why should I think anyone else would. _

_ " If you're sure..." Remus didn't looked convinced, but he dropped it. _

_ Behind him, stood a girl with brightly pink colored hair, and a tall black guy wearing a purple robe. _

_ I soon learned who they were and learned that I would be going to the headquarters for the rest of the summer. I was happy with the thought of being able to spend the rest of the summer with my friends, before I remembered that none of them had written me except for Luna. Oh well, I could deal with that later. _

_**Later that night, Headquarters. **_

_" Harry!" Sirius ran at me, picking me up in a hug. I hugged him back, breathing in his shampoo he used for his hair. " I'm so glad you're here." _

_ He was smiling broadly, his eyes no longer dulled by the pain of __Azkaban__. His hair was straight, his robes were new, and he seemed to have gained some of his weight back. _

_ " I am too." I whispered, hugging him again. _

_ " Come on, I'll show you you're room. Molly insisted making you share a room with Ronald, but Remus said that you might want you're own you room." Sirius looked at me questioningly. _

_ " I would prefer my own room, if that's possible?" I looked at the ground nervously, not wanting to over-step my boundaries with Sirius. I didn't need him to think I was a spoiled brat, but I didn't feel like dealing with Ron. _

_ " Hold it, who's all here?" I asked, meeting Sirius' black eyes. _

_ He scratched his beard, " Some of the order members, me, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione." _

_ We walked up the stairs, until we reached the top floor. _

_ Sirius turned back to me. " Me and Remus share a room down the hall, we're the only one's with rooms up here. You can have the room beside ours." _

_ I thanked him, silently questioning why him and Remus were sharing a room, but I didn't dare asked out loud. Sirius showed my room and with a few spells he changed the décor to fit my tastes. _

_ " Goodnight, Harry." Sirius gave me a hug and left me in my new bedroom, but not before unshrinking my trunk. _

_ " Night, Siri." I said, watching him leave. _

_ Looking around me room, I was still amazed about how big the room was. Apparently the top floor held all the master bedrooms for whatever reason, so my new bedroom was huge. The walls were done in a soft creamy brown. The carpet was black and very soft. Sirius had changed the color of my sheets to red and the rest of the décor was done in black. _

_ Grabbing some clothes out of my trunk, I quickly went to the bathroom that was connected to my room. It was done in white and brown marble. _

_ " Wow," I whispered. _

_ Getting over my amazement, I took a shower, trying to ignore the stinging on the my back. Vernon had decided to beat me with his belt, breaking the skin __in places. Looking at the drain, I saw the red tinted water vanish. I stayed in the shower until I saw that the water was no longer tainted red. _

_ Slipping on my sleeping pants, I crawled under the covers, hoping to have a relaxing sleep. _

__Opening my eyes, I noticed I was back in his dream. __

__ " Not again," I muttered. This was getting annoying, getting no sleep because Voldemort wanted to play games. __

__ " You're hurt." Voldemort hissed, coming from behind his desk. I looked down, noticing that I was only wearing my sleeping pant. He could see the cuts that adjourned my skin. __

__ He walked up to me, his fingers lightly tracing the cuts. I was about to pull back when I noticed that the cuts were healing. __

__ " Anymore?" He asked, searching my arms and the rest of my chest. I turned around slowly, unsure how I felt about what was going on. This was the first time I had actually came to Voldemort hurt. All the other times, he had somehow managed to bring me into this dream a few days after Vernon's beatings. __

__ I felt his fingers trace the rest of my cuts, causing goosebumps to raise on my arms. __

__ " Harry, how similar we truly are." I felt the heat of his body on my back where he moved closer to me, his fingers now moving over my shoulders, holding me in a light embrace. __

__ " Ho...how?" I asked, a little startled at Voldemort's behavior. While he had never been to rough with me in his dreams ( as long as I didn't piss him off) he had never been this gentle. __

__ " I grew up in an orphanage, where I too was called a freak. Everybody hated me there. I had asked Dumbledore not to send me back, hating how they would beat me and make me feel helpless in their hands. Dumbledore said I had no other choice. This is why I hate muggles. You know how evil they can be." __

__ I was shocked to learn that I had so much in common with Voldemort. Our pasts so similar.__

__ Voldemort turned me around, studying me. I studied him back. His skin was gaining more color, his hair was almost fully grown, and he had a nose! __

__ Before I could help myself, I raised my hand and let my fingers trace his face. He looked so human now. I had always seenVoldemort as a hideous ____monster but now, it was hard to picture him hideous. His eyes were still blood red, but his slit didn't look like a snakes. __

__ " Like what you see, Harry." Voldemort smirked, looking down at me. I blinked, realizing what I was doing. __

__ " Sorry." I mumbled, blushing. " It's just, you look so human." __

__ " I am human, child. I may not be mortal, but I'm definitely human. Would you like to inspect my body some more?" __

__ I blushed again, shaking me head. " No, I'm good." __

__ " Come, sit." Voldemort chuckled, showing me to the couch. __

__ I sat down, still shocked at my own behavior. Even if Voldemort looked human, he was still evil and needed to be stopped, but it was hard, looking at him and thinking about killing him. __

__ " No need for such depressing thoughts, Harry. Now tell me what has got you so happy." __

__ " Happy?" __

__ Voldemort almost rolled his eyes. " Yes, happy. I could feel it through our link." __

__ " Oh, its nothing. The order came and got me. Now I'm living with Sirius at the Order's Headquarters." I smiled, thinking about Sirius, before I realized what I had just said. __

__ " Shit." I whispered, looking away, hoping against hope he didn't here the last part. __

__ " Sirius is with Dumbledore now? How dreadful. Hmm, a headquarters you say?" Voldemort looked at me curiously. __

__ " Oh please don't tell anyone about Sirius, please!" I begged. All he had to do was slip the information to Lucius and he would go to the ministry. __

__ " Hush, don't fret." Voldemort ran his hands through my hair, as if he was trying to calm my racing thoughts. __

__ I looked directly into his eyes, pleading. I couldn't lose Sirius, not when I just got him. __

__ Voldemort looked back, unblinking. " Harry, I'm not going to tell. That would be cruel of me, to snatch away the only family you have left." __

__ " You are cruel, you killed my parents!" I all but shouted. He took away my parents, ripped them out of my life for good. __

__ Voldemort's hand went to my chin, holding it in a death grip. My heart ____was beating fast, afraid what he would do now. __

__ " Listen carefully Harry. Yes, I killed your parents, thanks to your foolish Headmaster. He made sure one of my followers over head the half of a prophecy. He made sure I would go after your parents. I don't understand his reasons, other then that he has something planned for you. Something that your parents wouldn't allow if they were alive, so he got rid of them the easiest way possible. I raised my wand to them, killed them in cold-blood, but blame Dumbledore for their deaths." Voldemort hissed out, gripping my chin even tighter. __

__ I winced, scared of the man in front of me, while his words dug into my brain, making my thoughts jumble. __

__ Seeing me wince, Voldemort quickly, muttering an apology. I stared at him in shock. The Dark Lord just apologize to the boy-who-lived. __

__ " Voldemort," I whispered. He glanced at me, his right eye-brow raised. " Can I wake up now?" I didn't think I could handle anymore of my world turning upside down. __

__ He nodded. " Very well then." __

_Before I knew it, I was staring up at the ceiling before me, my head killing me. _

_**Later in the morning: **_

___I didn't go back to sleep after I woke up, instead I waited until the sun was barely showing. Finding my Invisibility Cloak in my trunk, I pulled it on after pulling on a shirt. It was early, so no one should actually be up, but I hadn't been staying here, so I had no clue what time everybody woke up. So, with that thought in mind, I wore my Invisibility Cloak, hoping no one would find me. I wanted the rest of the day to myself, I had so much to think about, so much to figure out, and I wasn't ready to deal with my friends that had ignored me this summer. _

_ Sighing, I left the comfort of my bedroom and down the stairs, hoping no one would hear me. As I was nearing the second level of the house, I heard whispers. I made sure to be even more quieter and continued down the stairs where I saw Hermione and Ron talking. _

_ " I can't believe it." Ron muttered._

_ " Oh Ron, stop being a jealous brat!" Hermione whispered harshly. _

_ " But he gets to have his own bedroom. Is he too good to share a room with __me?" _

_ " Have you even thought about the fact that you and your family are receiving money from Harry's faults. It won't be too long from now and you'll be able to afford your own house!" _

_ Ron blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. " Yeah, that's true, but Dumbledore is going to be mad. Mum told Sirius to put Harry in my room so we can spy on him better. Now Sirius has given Harry his own room, and we don't even know what room it is!" _

_ " Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, shaking her head at Ron. " Dumbledore will be mad at Sirius, not us, so we don't have a thing to worry about." _

_ I listened to their conversation, my chest tightening. I could hear the thud of my heart beating in my chest, each thud seeming more painful. This entire time, they were playing me, taking my money that I didn't even know about! _

_ Hot tears rolled down my face as I made my way back upstairs. I couldn't face them, to tell them that I knew. I couldn't do nothing but stare at my blank walls, wishing I could go into a deep sleep and never wake up. _

_ " Harry." I heard someone whisper behind me, walking into my room. _

_ I shook my head, I didn't want to deal with anyone, not even Sirius. _

_ " Cub." The voice tried again, and I turned around to find myself staring at worried amber eyes. _

_ " Oh, cub, what's wrong?" Remus asked, pulling me into a hug. I didn't understand why he was calling me cub, I wasn't a werewolf. Then again, perhaps it's because he was friends with my parents. _

_ " I..I need a favor. It's nothing too dangerous." _

_ Remus looked at me, studying me. " What do you need?" _

_ I took a deep breath in and let it out. " I need to go see my vaults, I think someone is stealing my money." _

_ Amber eyes went wide with shock. " Harry, are you sure?" _

_ I nodded, a determination settled within me. I wasn't going to let the Weasleys and anyone else take anything more from me. _

_ " I also need to make sure Dumbledore doesn't know." I looked at him, pleading. If Dumbledore knew, there was no telling what would happen. _

_ Remus eyes darkened, a understanding settling in his face. " Alright, get your Invisibility Cloak and we'll leave. As long as you have that on, no one should know you're with me. I'm going to tell Sirius that I need to go pick up somethings and that you begged me to let you, so he doesn't worry about you." _

_ " Thanks." I whispered, hugging the older man for a second. _

_ " No problem cub, I know how the old fool likes to manipulate people." With that, Remus left to the room to go find Sirius, leaving me to think over his words. _

_ Did Remus know something that I didn't? Did Dumbledore do something to Remus? Shaking my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. I had more then enough stuff of my plate, I didn't really need to add anymore. _

_**An Hour Later **_

_ I was sitting in a nice tidy office in Gringotts. The office was done in creamy whites and soft browns. Sitting before me was Gringott and Griphook. Remus was sitting beside me on the brown leather couch. Griphook looked nervous, while Gringott looked concerned. _

__This can't be good.__

_ " Well, Mr. Potter, it does seem someone has been taking your money." Gringott said, his shoulders sagging. _

_ " Please, call me Harry. And how do you know this and why haven't you caught it before." _

_ Gringott handed me over some papers. _

_** Harry James Potter**_

_**Heir of Potter and Black **_

_**Father: James Potter**_

_**Mother: Lily Evans ( Potter) **_

_**Godfather: Sirius Black**_

_**School Vault: **_

_**Start With: 49,652 Galleons; 7 Sickles; 10 Knuts**_

_**Currently : 496 Galleons; 8 Sickles; 26 Knuts **_

_**Potter's Vaults: **_

_**Start With: 100,968,220 Galleons; 6 Sickles; 20 Knuts**_

_**Currently: 960,200 Galleons; 2 Sickles; 8 Knuts**_

_**Residential: **_

_**Britain: 3 houses**_

_**Italy: 1 summer house. **_

_**America: 1 house**_

_**Canada: 1 cottage**_

_**Black's Vaults: **_

_**Start with: 100,940,330 Galleons; 7 Sickles; 18 Knuts**_

_**Currently: 100,940,330 Galleons; 7 Sickles; 18 Knuts**_

_**Residential: **_

_**Britain: 2 houses**_

_**Italy: 2 houses**_

_**France: 1 summer house**_

_**America: 1 cottage**_

_ When I finished reading I handed the papers to Remus._

_ Gringott spoke up when he noticed I was done reading. _

_ " Your Black Vaults aren't touch cause even you can't touch them until you become of age." _

_ I nodded, at least that made some sense. " Where is all my money going? I haven't requested any of my money. I didn't even know I had more then one vault." _

_ Griphook looked outraged. " Albus Dumbledore should have informed you about your vaults, since he is your Magical Guardian." _

_ " Magical Guardian?" I asked. I always thought my relatives were my only guardians. _

_ " Since your parents are dead, and Sirius Black is a wanted man, Albus has __appointed himself as your guardian." Gringott answered, glancing at some more papers in his hands. _

_ " Oh." _

_ " Yes," Gringott nodded. " Now as for where your money is going. It seems that the Weasley's are getting most of your missing money. Also, Hermione Granger has been granted the use of any books in your vaults. Albus has also been using some of the money for the Order of the Phoenix. He is, along with the Order, using one of properties as a headquarters. Some of Potter's artifacts have also been removed and put in various places." _

_ Gringott looked outraged and also upset by this news. Its not everyday when someone steals from Gringotts. _

_ " How did this happen?" I asked, taking in deep breathes. This was not the time to lose my cool. _

_ Griphook answered this time. " With Albus being your guardian, we were under the impression you were allowing of this to happen." _

_ " Do not worry, though." Gringott stated. " We are able to get all your money and artifacts back. Mrs. Granger will no longer have any access to any of your books and any books she has currently will be returned in a few short minutes. Griphook, get started on this immediately." _

_ Griphook nodded and took off out of the room. _

_ I looked up at Remus, wanting to see his reaction to all of this. Remus was pissed to say the least. His amber eyes flashed to yellow, his fists curled around the papers he still held. _

_ I placed my hand on his shoulder. " It's okay, Remus. Gringott said I can get everything back." _

_ Remus shook his head. " It's not okay, cub. Albus stole from you. Your friends stole from you. This was why you were upset this morning, wasn't it?" _

_ I shrugged, there wasn't much I could say. What could I say? _

_ " If you will, Harry. Just sign these papers and everything will be returned. Every galleon, sickle and knut will go back to your vaults, plus interest. No one steals from my bank." Gringott said, passing a paper to me to sign. _

_ I signed it quickly, smiling to myself. Wouldn't be nice to see Hermione's reaction when she couldn't read any of my books, and Ron's reaction to when he finds out that he really is broke._

_ Then something struck me. The headquarters that Dumbledore used had to be the one I was currently staying in. _

_ " Gringott, the property that Dumbledore is currently using, I am currently __residing in until school starts back. Is there anything I can do with the house without kicking Dumbledore out entirely." _

_ Gringott had a thoughtful look on his face. " Yes there is some things you can do. You can order the house not to allow people into certain rooms, like the library and bedrooms. You can make the house elf not follow any orders. It's your house until Sirius Black is cleared off all charges." _

_ Gringott gave me a knowing smile when he caught the surprise look on my face. _

_ We spent only a few more minutes at Gringotts, finalizing everything. Remus Lupin would be my temporary guardian while Gringott searched for another more permanent one. I had wondered why Remus couldn't be permanent but apparently there were rules and limitations of being a werewolf. Dumbledore would no longer be allowed to be my guardian because of the misuse of my vaults. _

_ By the time I made it back to the headquarters, I had a huge smile on my face. Things were looking better. _

_**The Next Day **_

_When I had got back to the headquarters, Sirius had asked how the trip went. Luckily enough, Remus remembered to actually pick up some stuff, so Sirius would buy our story. I had asked him about a house elf, and he told me about Kreacher. Kreacher was annoying in the beginning when I had summoned him, but when I told him that I wanted him to do, he was quite happy with his new master. _

_ I managed to avoid everybody else, telling Sirius that I wanted the rest of the day to myself and no one else came looking for me. _

_ I spent the rest of the night telling the house what I wanted it to do. The Order could use the kitchen, dining room, and some of the bedroom that they already sleep in. They could not use living room, the library, or any of the other bedrooms. Sirius and Remus where of course still full use of the house. _

_ When I finally made it downstairs for a late breakfast the house was in chaos. _

_ " It's not fair! I can't get into the library. It's locked me out somehow!" Hermione huffed, sitting down at a long wooden dining table. Ron was sitting beside her, trying ( and failing ) to calm her down. The twins sat in front of them, laughing at Hermione. _

_ " Oh, hello dear!" Molly spotted me, motioning me to sit beside Hermione. I decided to sit beside Fred. _

_ " Morning Mrs. Weasley." I said politely. I would play their games for a little while. I had my own games I wanted to play. _

_ As Mrs. Weasley plated up my food, I focused my attention to Hermione. _

_ " What was you saying about a library?" I played dumb. _

_ Hermione huffed again. " There's a library in the house, and up until yesterday, I was able to go in there. This morning I couldn't get in. And some of the books I took from the library are missing." _

_ I pretended to be sympathetic. " I'm sorry Hermione. I know how much you love books. Did you find any interesting ones?" _

_ " Oh yes, yes I did. But now I can't read them!" _

_ " Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley scolded lightly, " you will be fine without those books. When you go get your school supplies you can buy you some more books." _

_ " Yes ma'm." Hermione grumbled, still upset about the library. _

_ On the inside I was smiling my head off. _

_ " So, Harry, where have you been, mate." Ron put the focus on me. _

_ " Upstairs in my bedroom. I wanted to rest." _

_ " Of course Harry. I told you Ron, he wasn't avoiding us." Hermione punched Ron lightly in the arm. _

_ " Well, mum said you would be sharing a room with me, since everybody else is bunking together. So why don't we move your stuff in our bedroom after breakfast." _

_ I frowned a little, not expecting his straight forwardness. _

_" Sorry Ron, I think I would prefer my own bedroom. Since this is Sirius' house, he said I could have my own room. There's plenty of room for everybody to have their own space." _

_ Ron almost chocked on his own food, most likely not expecting me to say no to him. Hermione frowned at me. _

_ " Harry, don't you think it's rude that you get your own room while everybody else don't?" _

_ I shook my head, putting some eggs into my mouth. "Sirius thought I should have my own room. He even helped me decorate it! I can have my own room and so can Ron. _

_ Hermione opened up mouth to argue with me again but Ginny came running into the room. _

_ " Mum! Someone stole my homework!" Ginny was pouting, glaring slighty at the twins. _

_ " Hey!" _

_ " Don't look." _

_ " At Us!" _

_ " We didn't."_

_ " Do a thing." _

_ The twins said, finishing each others sentences. I knew they didn't steal her homework. I had kreacher do it. _

_ " Now now dear, I'm sure it's somewhere. Let's go look." Mrs. Weasley shooed her daughter out of the kitchen and back upstairs. _

_ I stood up as soon as Mrs. Weasley left the room. _

_ " Where you going mate?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food. _

_ " Sirius said something about us hanging out today." I stated, not exactly lying. I did planned on hanging out with Sirius today, he just didn't know it. _

_ " Oh okay, want us to join?" Hermione asked, a little put off. _

_ " Nah, I kind of just want it to be me and my godfather. I'm hoping he could tell me some more about my parents." I left the room, not noticing Hermione's scowl. _

_ Walking back upstairs, I noticed my bedroom door was slightly opened. Cautiously, I walked into my bedroom, only to find that Remus was sitting on my bed with a very happy looking Sirius._

_ " Hey." I stood in the doorway, not sure of what's going on._

_ " Hey cub, me and Sirius that you might want to hang out with us." Remus gave me a knowing wink. _

_ I smiled, glad that me and him were on the same wave link. " Yeah, sure. That would actually be pretty great." _

_ As soon as those words left my mouth, I had Sirius dragging me out of my bedroom into his own. Remus followed us in, chuckling. _

_ " So, what do you want to do?" I asked, looking at two men. Sirius frowned __for a second, obviously he hadn't thought that far ahead. _

_ " How about we play some games until lunch then maybe we could talk about your parents. I'm sure you have many answers." Remus supplied for Sirius._

_ We both nodded at his suggestion. We played exploding snap for a little while before moving onto gobstones. By the time lunch came around me and Remus was playing chess. After lunch was interesting. Sirius had been uncomfortable speaking about my parents. Their deaths were probably still fresh in his mind. Remus took over, telling me everything he could. He told me about how mum was friends with Snape and grew up with him. That surprised me._

_ Remus had chuckled at my shock. _

_ " Yes, I imagine it's hard to see Snape being friends with anyone, especially your mum. Lily and Snape were close, until the night of her death. Snape even called her mudblood once out of anger, but your mum didn't hold a grudge. They were like brother and sister. Her death effected Snape very much. I don't think he ever got over it." _

_ I put that knowledge away until later. I wanted to do something special for Snape. Even if he treated me like crap, he didn't try to manipulate me, or steal my things. Plus, he was friends with my mum. Surely that meant that there was some good in the Snarky Potion Master. _

_ After that Sirius and Remus joked about the pranks that played on people during their time at Hogwarts. Remus even went as far as to tell me how horrible my father treated Snape. _

_ " James would play all types of tricks on Snape. It's amazing Lily even married your father. Your godfather there, wasn't much better. Sirius almost got Snape bitten by me during the full moon. If it wasn't for James, Snape may be a werewolf and I would probably be in Azkaban or dead." _

_ Sirius looked ashamed when Remus brought it up, quickly apologizing. We spent the rest of the evening talking about my parents and their times at Hogwarts. It was almost bitter sweet, learning all of these things about my parents. I was glad to know more about them, but that also made them more real for me. More meaningful. It struck something in me, knowing these were the people who could have raised me. My father would probably teach me how to pull off pranks, while mum scolded him for it. _

_ By the end of the day, Remus noticed my sadness. _

_ " Oh, cub, we didn't mean for this upset you." He pulled me into a hug. _

_ " Its okay, really. It just makes my parents all that more real. I'm fine." _

_ Remus nodded, unsure. _

_ " Well, how about we ask Kreacher for some dinner?" Sirius offered. _

_ " Kreacher!" I called out. Kreacher came immediately asking what he could do._

_ " Just bring us some dinner, please." _

_ A few minutes later we had a mini feast in front of us and pleased looking house elf. _

_ " Thank you Kreacher." _

_ Kreacher nodded, his ears flopping. _

_ " You know, you're too nice to him." Sirius stated, watching as Kreacher left. _

_ I shrugged. " After freeing Dobby from Malfoy, I have a new respect for house elves." _

_ Sirius shrugged his shoulders and Remus smiled at me. _

_ After dinner I went back to my room and took a quick shower. It had been a long day and I was ready to get some sleep. _

__I was back in his dream, staring at the green fire. I sighed, guessing that tonight was not my night to get any sleep. __

__ " Are you okay." Voldemort's voice traveled over to me from his desk. Turning around, I lost my breathe. __

__ Standing in front of me was a twenty something man. Voldemort looked more like Tom. His dark hair curly and full. No bold spots at all. His skin was a healthy sun kissed color. His ears and nose fully formed. His eyes took on a dark blue color with specks of red. He had a nice thin toned body instead of an unhealthy skin and bone body. He walked over to me, with such grace that I was sure even the Malfoy's would be jealous. __

__ " Tom." I whispered. There was no Voldemort in front of me. No sign of the snake-like monster. The man that stood in front of me was completely human. __

__ " I still go by Voldemort, Harry." To-Voldemort said, with a pearly white smile. __

__ I shook my head, unsure what to say. __

__ " Are you going to answer my question?" Voldemort asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. __

__ " Uh?" __

__ Voldemort faked a sigh. " I asked if you were okay?" __

__ " Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, slightly confused. __

__ " You were sad earlier." Voldemort simply stated, sitting down on his couch. __

__ Realization hit me. Voldemort could feel all of my emotions through our link. __

__ I sat down beside. " Oh, sorry. Remus and Sirius was telling me about my parents." __

__ Voldemort looked over at me curiously. " And that made you sad." __

__ " Yeah." I nodded. " It made them more real. They were human, alive. I really had parents until you took them away." __

__ I whispered out the last part. I should be hating him, planning his death, but I couldn't. Remus told me my mum forgave Snape for everything. She even found out about him being a Death Eater. __

_" Your mom could not hold a ounce of hate. When she saw the Dark Mark on his arm, she simply held him. Snape was so shocked, I thought the poor man was going to have a heart attack. Afterwards, Lily told Snape that she could forgive him for all of his crimes, as long as he knew what he was doing. That was last time Snape saw your mum alive." _

__It was strange thinking that my mum could forgive him for being a Death Eater. But could I hate my own brother or sister for being Death Eater if I had one. __

__ I felt a finger left my head. " Harry, why such conflicting thoughts. They're screaming out." Voldemort was now very curious. __

__ He reminded me of a child trying to comprehend something that made no sense to him. __

__ " Sorry. Remus told me something interesting to me today." __

__ " Hmm, he did now? What did he tell you?" __

__ I scold lightly at him, but told him anyways. " He told me that mum knew that Snape was a Death Eater and forgave him." __

__ Voldemort nodded. " Yes, your mum was a kind soul. She was an innocent victim that got caught between mine and Dumbledore's war. I am sorry for her death." __

__ My world tilted as I heard his last sentence. He was sorry? Sorry? __

__ " Are you really Voldemort?" I had to question the man in front of me. Voldemort would no never apologized for killing one of his victims. __

__ Voldemort chuckled, running his hand through my hair. I wanted to glare at him for both actions but I couldn't. The feeling of his fingers running over my scalp felt great. Before I could catch myself, I moved myself closer to his hand. __

__ " Yes, I'm sure I'm Voldemort." He whispered, leaning closer to me. __

__ I blushed lightly at my own actions and his. __

__ " I sense the old man near you. I think it's time to wake up." __

__ I almost pouted but I caught myself. Surely I didn't want to spend anymore time with my parent's killer, did I? __

__ Almost as though he was reading my thoughts, Voldemort chuckled. __

__ " Good night, Harry." And with that, I was shoved out of his dream and back into my bedroom. __

_ Waking up, I almost groaned. Voldemort was right, Dumbledore was near me. Standing beside my bed, stood a smiling headmaster. _

_ " Hello Harry. How have you been my boy?" The bastard's eyes sparkled. _

__Merlin, give me strength! ___ I mentally groaned. _

__**It'll be okay, Harry. **___I almost jumped out of my skin. _

__Voldemort? ___I questioned, hoping I wasn't losing my mind. _

__**Yes?**___ I mentally sighed a relief. I wasn't going crazy. I just have a Dark Lord speaking to me through my head. Yep, everything was perfectly fine. ( Please note the sarcasm.) _

__Nothing. ___ I replied back focusing my attention on the old man in front of me. _

_ " Oh, I'm fine, Headmaster. I little surprised to see you here this late at night." _

_ Dumbledore chuckled, rubbing his white beard. " Yes, it is quite late. I couldn't help but come see you. Mr. Weasley told me he was a little upset about you and him not sharing a room." _

_ I shrugged. " Well sir, I told him that I wanted my own room. Sirius is not at all upset at me having my own room. Ron shouldn't be either. He has a whole room to himself too." _

_ Dumbledore nodded, looking slightly disappointed. " Well I was hoping I __could change your mind, my boy. Wouldn't you rather share a room with your friend?" _

_ " I'm sorry sir, but I'd perfer to have my own room. Me and Ron will share a room soon enough when we get back to Hogwarts. Until then, I'm sure he will be fine." _

_ " Well, if you're sure, my boy?" Dumbledore tried to seem grandfatherly, but I could see straight through him. He wasn't happy that I wouldn't play things his way. _

_ " I'm sure. Not to be rude but I would like to go back to bed." _

_ " Of course, of course. Goodnight Harry." Dumbledore opened the door. _

_ " Goodnight, sir." Dumbledore nodded at me, his blue eyes twinkling, then he left. _

__Ugh!__

__**Well here I thought you loved the old man. **___I heard Voldemort chuckle. _

__Isn't bad enough I have to deal with you while I sleep?__

_ All I got back was another chuckle. _

__It's going to be a long year. ___Closing my eyes, I started to fall back to sleep. _

__**You have no idea, Harry. **__

_A/n: So, love, like, hate? I decided not to do the whole Dementor thing since Voldemort is trying to be friendly with Harry. I'm hoping to make their relationship start out slow ( after all Voldemort killed his parents.) and make it more real. So don't expect them to jump into bed anytime soon. _

_Review! But no flames, just nice criticism. I delete all flames and use them to make me some smores. _

_Next chapter should be out by next month. I hoped you enjoyed ^_^. _


	2. Voices In My Head

**Chapter**** 2**

** The Voices Inside My Head**

__ Why can't you just leave me alone. __I all but yelled at him through this new mind link we shared.

__**But Harry, where would be the fun in that.**__ I heard Voldemort chuckle. If I could I think I would throw something at the man, but I have yet to learn how to throw things through our link of ours.

It had been two weeks since Voldemort opened our link up. Two agonizing weeks. Every chance he got, he would make a comment about something. Although, some of his comments he made were funny, especially when he was making fun of Dumbledore. No, Voldemort wasn't really the reason why the past two weeks had been horrible.

Dumbledore found out he couldn't get any of my money out of my vaults ( he still doesn't realize I'm the reason why). He has came up to several times asking if he could get my signature on some type of papers, but I would ask to read them first. Dumbledore would just take the papers back up, muttering about something not having the time for me to read them.

I knew of course, that wasn't the truth. He was trying to get my money back. He also figured out that he wasn't my magical guardian, but the goblins refuse to tell him who was my guardian. They still hadn't found me a permanent one yet. Apparently they are not that easy to find. They would have to be willing to house, feed, and clothe me all on their dime.

" Why don't you just let me ask Lucius." A whispery voice spoke.

Startled, I looked up. Before me, in my own bedroom, stood Voldemort. I blinked, wondering if somehow I was dreaming again, before realizing we were in my room, not his den.

" Umm..." I stared at him. What was I suppose to say? How are you? What are you doing in my room? Hey?

Voldemort smirked, walking closer to me, where I happen to be sitting on my bed, studying for potions. " Now now, don't think too hard or you might pop a blood vessel."

I glared, suddenly remembering I had a wand. I could fight back now. With a quick swish of my wand, the Dark Lord went flying towards a wall. Before he hit though, he turned is body just right and landed on the floor on two feet.

He smiled and pulled out his wand. " Are you sure you want to play this game, Harry?"

I froze, wondering if I should try to fight against him, by myself. Perhaps I should alert the Order, after all they were more trained then I was. Before I could even decide what to do, I was slammed against the wall, a hand protecting my head for hitting the wood.

I stared up at Voldemort, his gaze calculating. " I thought we were on nicer terms?" With one hand around my neck, he used his other hand to trace my scar. I flinched before remembering his touch didn't hurt.

I didn't know what to say to him. He was the enemy, I should be fighting him. I was supposed to plan his death, but all I could do was stare at him.

" Do you want to fight me?" He asked, leaning in close. I glanced away, looking out my window. It was a rainy day, lightening causing bright flashes of light at random times.

Did I really want to fight him? To kill him or even hurt him? I could raise my wand at him, but could I really do damage? I sagged in his grip, suddenly unsure of everything around me. Voldemort was my enemy once upon a time, but now Dumbledore seems to winning that spot. So where did that leave the Dark Lord?

" Harry." A hand wiped something away from my face. Looking down at his hand, I noticed that he had wiped a tear away. Touching my face with my own hands, I realized I had been crying. Why?

" Because your confused." He said gently, moving away from me. " Perhaps it is best if I leave." He glanced at me before turning completely around. Leave? That's what I wanted him to do was it not?

" Hush, don't think so much. I will come back and hopefully you will not feel the need to raise your want against me."

Before my eyes, Voldemort vanished in thin air. I slid down the wall, still staring at the spot he had disappeared from. Did he really just come into my room?

I stayed there for hours, my thoughts scattered. I started out as some freak, then I was this hero, but now what was I? I traitor? Or was I just some kid caught up in a mess that was never his to begin with?

I almost started pulling my hair out when Remus walked in, concern painting his face.

" Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling on the floor beside me.

I looked up at him, unsure what to say. Do I tell him that Voldemort came by for a visit? Do I tell him I don't think I can kill the man that killed my parents? His friends?

" I'm fine, just thinking too much." I told him instead. At least I could explain to him about that without risk getting him angry at me. What would Sirius say? That his own godson couldn't kill the man that killed his bestfriends.

" Harry, you know you can talk to me. I won't judge." His warm callus hands reached out to my shoulder. I stood up, not able to handle anymore. I couldn't let him hold me when I was becoming cosy with the Dark Lord.

" I think I need some fresh air." Something in my eyes made Remus stand up with me, taking me in his arms.

" Where do you want to go?"

I thought about it for a minute. Where would I want to go that the world couldn't follow me. " I want to go somewhere away from everybody. I want to be a normal 15 year old boy, not the boy-who-lived. Can't we disappear for a while?"

Remus looked thoughtful. " Well, you do have other places you can go, where no one else can find you."

I looked at him questioning.

" Your other estates that your parents left you." He answered.

Something bubbled with in me, I had a way out. " Can we go? I mean we will come back for school, but can we go?"

" Let me check with Sirius and with the goblins. You have to have a magical guardian before you can just go anywhere."

For a split second disappointment slipped in before I remember Voldemort's words. " We need to talk to Lucius."

Remus looked taken back. " Lucius Malfoy? As in the Lucius Malfoy. The one you stole his house elf?"

" Hey! I didn't steal his house elf...I just made it where Dobby was free."

Remus still looked unsure. " Why would you want him as a guardian? You realize he isn't exactly on the Light side when it comes to war?"

I looked down at my feet. What could I tell him, that Voldemort gave me the idea? Yeah, I didn't think that would go over well.

" Just trust me on this. Please."

Remus nodded. " I will go speak to the goblins about this."

**Couple Days Later**

It had took only a couple of days in order to get the goblins and Lucius together.

Lucius hadn't changed since I last saw him. His hair was long and glowing, his face set in a mask of ice, unchanging. He kept his cane with him at all time, walking with his back straight and his face high. He just oozed power and money.

It also made me a little sick, seeing him like that. Did he really think he was better then everyone else? Perhaps I had made a mistake by asking him to be my guardian.

__**You worry too much, child. Lucius will take good care of you. I have informed him that he will be letting you leave with your wolf and mutt.**__

I jumped at the sound of Voldemort's voice, having not heard from him in the past two days.

__Really? __

__**Yes really. I know you don't plan on living with him this summer, though it will expected of you to attend the Holidays with him and his family. You will be allowed to bring who ever you wish though. I suggested Lucius cause I know you will be safe under his care.**__

__You mean you actually want me alive? I thought you were trying to kill me.__

Voldemort chuckled_. ___**No child, there is no sense in harming you. Your just another victim of this war, a war you have no business in fighting in. **__

I was forced back to reality by Remus, who looked worried again.

" You okay? You seemed to be in la la land."

I nodded, " Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking again."

" You know you can back out, we can find someone else if your having second thoughts."

" No, everything is fine." I walked into the room we had previously had been in when we discovered my money was being stolen.

In there was Gringott, the Minister, and Lucius Malfoy who was sitting as though he was a king. I sat down on the only available couch, Remus joining me seconds later.

" So lets begin," The Minister spoke in a commanding tone. " According the goblins, Albus Dumbledore as been stealing your money out of your vaults. Is this true?"

Gringott answered, " Yes it is true." He handed the Minister the same papers he had gave me.

The Minister nodded, " Well then, it is deemed the Albus Dumbledore will never be allowed to be Harry Potter's or any other child's magical guardian."

I was confused. Wasn't there supposed to be a trial or something.

__**Nonsense, you are Harry Potter. The Minister and Lucius wouldn't want this to get out just yet. It is against the law to abuse your charges money, so it is easy for the Minister to deem Albus unfit to be a magical guardian. It will be leaked out eventually but for right now, no one will know what's going with you.**__

Oh, was all I could think. Maybe being the boy-who-lived wasn't so bad.

" You, Lucius Malfoy, wish to be Harry Potter's magical guardian." The Minister spoke back up.

" Yes Minister, I do." Lucius' eyes landed on me, a gleam of something in there.

" Are you okay with Lucius Malfoy being your guardian, Harry?"

I glanced at the Minister then back at Lucius. I could back out now, run while I still had a chance, but maybe Lucius would be nicer. Anyone beats going back to the Dursleys.

" Yes, I'm fine with it."

An hour later, all the papers that needed to be signed were signed and we were allowed to leave. I was walking out of the Bank with Remus when Lucius stopped us.

" I'm aware that you will be on vacation with your wolf here. It will be expected of you to show up for the Holidays. I will be informing Draco of this, so he knows that you will be traveling with him. Have a good day Harry."

Remus looked godsmacked. " Just like that? He's not going to fight us?"

I almost smiled. " No, what's the point. We're trying to keep everything on the down low as it is. Wouldn't it be strange that I'm moving in with the Malfoys before we are ready for the world to know."

" That makes some sense." Remus nodded to himself.

"So, are we ready to go?" I was eager to get to the cottage in Canada. We figured it was the least likely spot they would ever expect me to be.

" Yes, Sirius is currently waiting at the airport." Remus winced, thinking about leaving Sirius at the airport. Luckily enough, they had been able to change his looks and change his photo for his passport.

" Oh Merlin." I thought. Leaving Sirius anywhere is like leaving a kid in a candy store.

A little while later, all three of us were sitting on the plan, excited. Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban and then at his dreadful family house. Now he gets to go and explore without being trapped. I was excited for obvious reasons and Remus just seemed to be happy to get away from everything.

" So, how much trouble do you think you will get in?" I asked Remus and Sirius.

Sirius, who still didn't know about Lucius being my guardian, looked at me confused. " We all are going to be in trouble."

Remus shook his head. " I'm afraid not, Padfoot. Harry won't be in trouble because his guardian is allowing this."

" His guardian? You mean the Dursleys? There is no way the would every let Harry have any fun."

I bit my lip. " Well, you see I have a magical guardian. So the Dursley's have no more say in my life."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at both of us. " Who is your magical guardian?"

Remus shook his head at me. " When we feel that your able to handle the truth we will tell. Right now, lets enjoy this while we can."

Sirius looked ready to argue but I gave him my puppy look. " Fine."

He pouted like a little kid, but Remus was okay with it. It was better then him asking questions he didn't want to know the answers to.

Before I knew it, we had arrived in Cananda. It was a little cool but still felt nice outside. I drew a deep breath in, enjoying the pure scent of the forest. We had taken a small plane that had landed a couple of miles away from our destination. There was even a nice old man who drove us to our destination.

" Thank you." We all three chorused when we got out of his truck.

The man waved, " It was no problem, but are you sure that this is the correct place?"

Looking behind us, we could see why he asked. There was nothing but a long trial that went deep in the woods. There was no house in sight.

" We're sure." Remus said politely, before motioning us to follow him. The hike was shorter then I thought it would be. Half a mile in the woods stood an iron gate with a lion on either side of the gate.

" You'll have to give one of the lions a bit of blood so they know you are a Potter."

Remus pulled out a little pocket knife and cut the top of my thumb. He moved my hand so my thumb touched the lion's mouth. For a second, nothing happened, then the gates flew open. Inside the gate stood a wooden cottage. It was small, one story. Dark browns and light browns came together to make the outside décor.

Inside it was the same. There was hard wood floors made out of cherry oak. The walls were made out of a dark wood and everything else was a creamy brown.

" Master Potter, it is I Pitts. How can Pitts serve you today?"

A stared at the small elf before me. She looked young, younger then I have ever seen a house elf.

" Is there more house elves here?" Remus questioned.

" No, just Pitts. Pitts' mom passed away long ago. It just Pitts now."

The house elf didn't seem too sad when she talked about her mother's passing, which saddened Harry.

" Hold on. Dobby! Kreacher!"

Within seconds there were three more house elves staring at me. I glanced at it the third one confused.

" Dobby?"

Dobby clasped his hands together. " Oh Harry Potter sir, this is Mitzy! Mitzy is my friend I can't leave her behind! Please forgive me sir."

I blinked, " Well if she's your friend then she can stay."

" Master, what can Kreacher do for you?"

Sirius spoke up. " Get two rooms ready for us please. Dobby if you could start on dinner with Mitzy?"

Dobby nodded, popping off with Mitzy. Kreacher bowed, disappearing. Pitts stood there, close to tears.

I kneeled down to the young elf. " I want you to go and make sure everything is dust free and cleaned."

" Pitts can do that!" She bowed and disappeared off somewhere.

" Weird little things." I muttered.

" That they are." Remus glanced at me.

For the next few weeks everything was going smooth. Remus trained me on how to fight better, and Sirius continued to teach me how to prank people. We went into town and explored the surrounding area. Everyone there was muggle, which made it much easier for me and Sirius to go walk around.

Sirius also helped learn what my amungus is. I was a small mountain lion. Because of that, when Remus turned during the full moon, I was able to join him and Sirius in the woods.

As the weeks progressed, we had learned many things thanks to Daily News. A reporter had spotted Lucius talking to me and Remus, raising me questions. Somehow it got out that Dumbledore wasn't my guardian any more, making Sirius question me. No one had yet to learn the truth, but the reporter had wondered if that meant Lucius was now my guardian.

" You know it was going to come out sooner or later." Remus said, sympathetic.

I sighed, laying the paper down. " I know but I was hoping for later."

" It'll be okay cub, no one knows anything other then the rumors." Remus patted my head, before going out the back door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

It was the last week of summer before I headed back. Next week, it would be September the 1st. I didn't really want to go back, knowing I would be faced with all the rumors going around. The only reason anybody believed that Voldemort was back was because he made an appearance during one of his raids.

Speaking of Voldemort, I hadn't heard from him since the day I left for Canada. It had been strangely quiet in my head for the past few weeks. I would almost appreciate the quiet if I didn't miss his crazy comments on everything. I didn't let my mind wonder too much on it though, considering everybody already tells me I think too much.

We had celebrated my birthday by making me a cake ( that I had to finally take over since neither Remus or Sirius knew how to bake) and are few presents that they and my friends had got me. It had been a quite afternoon, hanging out in the garden ( which was huge!) and eating cake. It was one of the best birthdays I had ever had. No mindless chatter, no one screaming at me to do my 'chores'. Just a peaceful afternoon.

" Harry you have a letter from Granger." Remus came into the small den, an envelope in hand.

I took the envelope and opened.

__Dear Harry,__

__ We all are wondering why you disappeared. Remus told Dumbledore that he was taking you and Sirius off somewhere. Off where? Are you okay? Why were you talking to Malfoy for? And what happened to Dumbledore being your guardian? What's going on, we are all worried about you? Please talk to us!__

__ Love H.G__

I snorted when I finished reading the letter. Worried about me? I don't think so, more like worried if they're losing control over me.

" Everything okay?" That seemed to Remus' favorite question.

" Yeah Hermione is just reminding me how worried they are about me."

" Ah, okay well me and Sirius are leaving to go into town, you want to come?"

I nodded and went to go put on some shoes. The town, Calpato, was small but unique.

The town square is more like a triangle, with a huge garden in the center. All the buildings were ancient but was filled with new stuff. Just right outside of the town triangle, there was a hiking trail that sent you through the woods to a small waterfall. The water was a little chilly, but with the right warming spell, it was definitely doable.

There people at the town were just as unique. There was an old woman, Mrs. Bart, owned a antique shop. She had filled her store with furniture and jewelry. The store smelled like sandwood and some odd perfume. Mrs. Bart was nice to all of her customers, but stern when it came to her two grandchildren. They were a set of twin girls who where age ten. They were always running around, driving their poor grandma insane.

Beside her shop stands an auto parts store, owned by a young man named David. He wasn't exactly bright, but his father had owned the store before him, so when his father died, he took over the store. He had a pretty wife, Caroline and had just had a baby boy a couple of months ago. Caroline took of the financial part of David's business.

Across the street was a strange guy who owned a music store. He always seemed a little off, as though he was in a daze. Sirius would joke that the man was high. I didn't exactly understand until Remus told me muggles did things to make them change reality around them for a short while. I still didn't understand but I figured it wasn't important.

In the garden, you could see mothers taking their children to the playgrounds, young couples taking a stroll, families having a picnic. There was a small pond off to one side of the park, that we had deemed our picnic spot.

" Are you sure I have to go back to Hogwarts?" I asked, really wishing I could stay here, away from the war.

Remus sighed, " We've already been over this, you have to return Harry. Your education is too important for you to bypass."

I nodded, already expected the answer. I wish I didn't though, I wish I could stay here, visit Mrs. Bart, watch the children go by playing a friendly game of chase.

" Here." Remus handed me a necklace. There was a small coin with a lion carved in it. It was hanging on a a think black rope. " It's a portkey. Whenever you need to escape from life, just say Calpato and you will end up back at the cottage."

I took the necklace, quickly tying it around me neck. It was perfect.

" Thank you!" I hugged Remus.

_ "_ It was Sirius' idea." The man chuckled.

I hugged Sirius, thanking him too_. _

We spent the rest of the evening playing games in the park. Later that night, we went to the movie theater, and choose to watch a new horror movie. Sirius seemed to the one who got scared the most. He was constantly jumping, knocking over the popcorn several times.

** September 1st**

I stood outside the apartment that I knew Draco and his friends were sitting in. So far I had managed to miss Hermione and Ron, though, probably because I got here extremely early. Lucius had sent a letter, stating I was to sit with Draco. I sent a silent thank you to the man. At least I wouldn't be sitting by myself.

" You can't get in without opening the door." Luna Lovegood stated, walking up to me with a small smile on her face.

" Yeah." I knew, but I was nervous. After all, me and Draco had always been enemy.

Luna opened the door for me, a dreamy look on her face. " It'll be okay, the dragon won't bite."

Noticing the door had opened, Draco looked at me. Beside him was Pansy who was playing some game with Blaise, who sat on the other side with Daphne Greengrass.

" Welcome." Daphne stated, motioning for us to sit. I sat beside Draco, who was staring at Luna now. Luna decided to sit on the floor next to my leg.

" Luna, there is a open seat." I motioned towards the seat beside Daphne.

" She does this a lot." Blaise said, looking up from the game. I was confused. How did he know that?

" Potter, honestly, Luna doesn't spend all her time with you Gryffindorks." Draco smarted off.

I sent a small glare his way but remained silent. I didn't want to start a fight just yet.

" Harry." Luna took my hand, tracing my palm.

I didn't say a word, just watched as she seemed to be studying my hand. It reminded me of one of those muggle psychics.

" You're fate seems to be altered." Luna then let go of my hand with a soft smile and got out a book to read.

Blinking, her words registered in my mind. My fate has been altered? How?

I curled up, bringing my knees to my chin, thinking over Luna's words. Everyone seemed to be leaving me alone, which was fine by me. I didn't really know what to say to them anyways.

__**You should go to sleep. **__I was startled out of my thoughts by Voldemort.

__What? __

__**Sleep. **__

Shrugging mentally at him, I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall.

__I was back in his mind, watching as he sat at his desk, looking as though he was working on some papers. __

__ " Hello Harry." He looked up from his desk, starring at me for a second. __

_" _Have a seat." He motioned towards the couch. __

__ Sitting down, I wondered why I was even here. Why I had even followed his orders. I stood back up about to walk out. I can't believe I willing came to him. __

__ Just as I reached the door, Voldemort pushed me against it, his hot breath tickling my ear. __

__ " I said sit down, not leave." His voice was light, joking. __

__ I struggled against him, pushing against the door. He flipped me around, slamming me back into the door. " I'm not one of your followers you can boss around!" __

__ Voldemort smirked. " No, but you came out of your own free will. I simply told you sleep, you didn't have to follow my orders if you didn't wish too." __

__ His hand that currently didn't have my hands pinned above my head, traveled down my face to my neck. I pushed further into the wall, scared. __

__ " Shh." His eyes gleamed with some hidden pleasure. As he leaned it, I tried to move my head only to end up failing. I was stuck where I was at with the Dark Lord, who was acting quite strange. __

__ I felt his lips graze my neck, causing my pulse to speed up. I didn't understand what was happening, why he was acting this way. __

__ " Voldemort?" I barely spoke out, scared I would anger the man. __

__ " Hmm?" He leaned back, smirking. I didn't know what game he was playing, but I didn't want any part of it. __

__ I was finally able to shove him away, glaring. " What fuck was that!" __

__ He mocked sighed, " Oh dear, I think I have angered the lion." __

__ Blinking at him, I felt my world go upside down. " Are you okay?" __

__ This time, it was Voldemort's turn to blink. " Am I okay you ask? Do you really care? Are you not supposed to planning my death?" __

__ My glare was back at full force. " You know what, forget I asked!" I turned around, attempting to get out for the second time. __

__ " No." One simple command and I stopped, though I refused to look at him. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me in a light embrace. __

__ " I'm sorry, but I love to rattle you up. It's funny to watch." __

__ " Let me go." I gritted out. __

__ " But you didn't answer my question." __

__ I glared at the door, clinching my fists. I was supposed to be planning his death, thinking about all the ways I could kill him and how to train for it, but I couldn't. I didn't even want to go back to Hogwarts. I wanted to go back to Canada, back to that unique little town. __

__ I felt a hand running through my hair, causing me to lean back. It was a soft touch, barely there, but it felt so wonderful. __

__ " You will never be able to kill me." He whispered in my ear, holding me closer his body. His lips grazed the back of my neck, causing me to shiver. Goosebumps traveled up my arms. I wanted to be mad at him for even saying such a thing. But I couldn't hate him when what he said was true. I would never be able to lift my hand to kill him. __

__ Maybe I wouldn't have to kill him, just defeat him and he could be thrown in Azkaban. __

__ A hand traveled up my throat, tightening. I made to grab as his hand, but it did no good. I couldn't get his hand to let go. __

__ " Harry, do you think you could honestly defeat me? I have so many years of training compared to you. I know so many spells, ones that could skin a man alive. You don't even know dark magic, how can you ever defeat me." He whispered dangerously in my ear. __

__ His fingers loosened around my throat but didn't let go. My legs felt weak, unsteady. His other hand resumed playing with my hair and his lips was on my skin again. I almost felt like crying. At this confusion, this situation. I should push him away, curse him; but instead I let his hands touch me, his lips touch me. I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. It felt too good to just shove it away. __

__ " It's almost time for to get off the train." __

And before I knew it, I was back in the compartment. My head somehow ended up in Draco's lap, who was currently running his hands through my hair and arguing with Pansy. I relaxed, even though I should get up and get as far away from here as I could. But I stayed, closing my eyes again. If this was how the Dark Side treated each other, then I could understand why they followed Voldemort.

" He's awake." Luna stated. I opened my eyes to glare at her softly. I was enjoying Draco playing with my hair, even though it was wrong. Shouldn't a girl be doing this? Shouldn't they be the ones making me feel like this? Bloody hell, I didn't even know if I was straight anymore!

I felt like screaming out in frustration, but Draco had shifted, using both of his hands to play with my hair.

" Thank you Luna." He spoke, his voice soft but commanding. I closed my eyes again, resisting the urge to move closer to the blond.

The noise in the compartment became quiet as the compartment door swung open.

I didn't bother to open my eyes, I didn't care who it was as long as they didn't disrupt what Draco was doing

" Get your filthy hands of him!" A familiar voice screamed.

I groaned, moving closer to Draco, not really caring how weird it look. I did not want to deal with Ron.

" He's perfectly okay." Luna's whispery voice spoke out.

" He is not perfectly okay! His head is in Malfoy's lap." A voice, unlike Ron's, screeched.

Hermione had apparently followed Ron to this compartment. Joy.

" Draco, make them leave." I almost whined.

I felt Draco chuckle. " Very well. Weasel, Mudblood, please leave."

" Harry! Aren't you going to say something? Do something?" Hermione's irritating voice reached my ears.

I ignored her, choosing instead to turn my back to them. If I ignored them, maybe they'll leave.

" Your a traitor, aren't you? That's why you were talking to Malfoy at the bank. Teaming up with you-know-who!"

I jumped out of my seat, tired of dealing with Ron and Hermione. I shoved him against the wall, my wand pressed against his throat.

" I'm the traitor? I'M THE TRAITOR? I'm not the one stealing from my bestfriend's vault. I'm not the one PRETENDING to be someone's friend for fame!"

I glared at him, I wanted to hurt him so bad, to make him feel the betrayal I felt, what I still felt.

" Harry, what are you talking about." Hermione tried to play dumb.

A second later, my wand was in Hermione's pale face. " What am I talking about? I'm talking about how you and Ron along with his family, thought could steal my money, my books, and everything else. Well guess what! All of you, including Dumbledore can go to hell! I'm not going to defend you against Voldemort when you can't even say the guy's bloody name!"

With a force of magic, Ron and Hermione were slammed into the wall outside of the compartment and door slammed shut, locking.

I was breathing heavily, anger and pain still coursing through my veins.

Luna stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder. " There are some people who you should never be friends with."

I nodded, understanding. I should have never accepted Ron as a friend. I should have never saved Hermione from the troll. I should have accepted Draco's request to be my friend. There were a lot of things I shouldn't have done and should have done.

" We're at Hogwarts!" Pansy spoke up, pointing to the window.

Indeed, we were at Hogwarts. Outside I could see Hogwarts stand strong and proud. With a quiet sigh of relief, I relaxed. I was home, even if it meant I had to deal with Weasley and Granger.

**A/n: I was going to have this chapter a lot longer, but I decided to make the end of the second chapter part of chapter 3. I hope you liked it ^_^ R&R**


	3. Changes

Chapter 3

Changes

As I stepped off the train, I could hear the rumors start pouring from everybody's mouth. What was he doing with Draco Malfoy? Where was Hermione and Ron? Was Harry Potter going Dark?

So many rumors so many questions. Sad part was I didn't know the answers to all of their questions myself. Was I going dark? After all I can sit down and have a civil conversation with Voldemort.

_~Harry now, you think way too much for your own good.~_ Voldemort's chuckle washed through my head, sending goosbumps down my skin.

_~Well your definitely not making things easy for me~_ I muttered softly.

A chuckle was the only response got back from him. I gritted my teeth and got into the carriage Draco had found us.

Draco stared at me for moment, almost as though he knew Voldemort's voice penetrated my mind every so often. It made my skin itch a little, after all, if Draco could figure it out, who else could? What was stopping Hermione from finding out?

" I do believe a charming little snake told you that you think too much." Luna's quiet voice spoke up, startling everybody. Pansy gave her a questioning look while Draco stared at me harder, thoughts running through his head.

I groaned, letting my head hit my palm of my left hand. How the hell did Luna know about Voldemort? Was she a normal witch? She didn't seem to be, always seeing her little creatures that she believed was real while the rest of the school thought she was crazy. Was she crazy or was she something else?

_~Harry stopped thinking so loud. Your giving me a headache~_ Voldemort's voice came out annoyed.

I almost smirked. ~ That's what you get for opening the link for us to be able to communicate.~

I could almost hear him growl in annoyance as he once again left without a comment.

Withing a few minutes we had arrived at Hogwarts and I had swallow heavily. During the Sorting Feast, I had to sit with the Gryffindors.

" Don't look so worried," Draco stood behind me, a smirk on his face, " father has everything taken care of. Just wait and you will see."

_~Oh boy, Tom what did you do?~_

_~Tom?~_

I groaned when I realized I wasn't going to get any answers from either of them. Annoying sneaky Slytherins.

I decided the best thing to do would be to sit at the end of the table with the second years and where the first years would be sitting at shortly. As usual the all room filled with hush whispers, students staring at me, wondering what was going on.

Dumbledore had a disappointed look in his eyes, while Snape sat beside him with a confused but masked look on his face. It made me wonder how much he knew and it also reminded me that I needed to do something special for him. I lost my parents but he lost a sister he knew for a long time. Somehow I felt that his pain was worse then mine. After all, how could you miss someone you didn't know?

As the sorting continued, I began to wonder if there was even a point for me worrying. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen.

" Harry Potter!" My thoughts were shattered when my name was called to be sorted.

" Per request by your new guardian, you will be given a chance to be resorted." Dumbledore spoke, his voice cold and sharp.

So he knew Lucius was my guardian. I wondered what else he knew.

Walking up the sorting hat, my hands began to sweat. Nobody even tried to quiet about their speculations. Voices bounced off the walls of the Dining Hall as everybody waited for me to be resorted.

" Ah mister Potter. So nice of you to let me put you where you belong!" The hat chimed in my head. Dread settled in my stomach as I figured out what Voldemort had planned.

" Please no." I whispered. I felt like I was about to faint. If I was to be sorted into Slytherin then the rumors about going dark was go through the school like wild fire.

" Sorry Mister Potter but it's where you belong. SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled at and the room went deadly silent. I gulped, making sure I didn't look at anyone, especially Remus who would to be our DADA teacher this year again. The thought of him being disappointed in me mad my eyes burn as I held back the tears.

I walked towards the Slytherin table, who had finally begun clapping, and took my seat beside Draco.

" I told you there was nothing to worry about." I almost wiped the smirk of the blonde's head as he spoke up. I didn't understand why everyone kept trying to mess with my life. Yeah it would be hard in Gryffindor but at least my Godfathers would love me and not be disappointed. Now? How would they even be able to stand me? Hell I couldn't stand myself at the moment. I was on friendly terms with the guy who killed my parents and a lot of other people!

I didn't eat at the feast. Instead I sat there as my stomach churned. I was so nauseous that I was sure I would throw up at any moment. When we stood up to leave, I let my body go on auto-pilot, unable to move my thoughts away from Remus and Sirius. They would still love me, right? I was they're only godchild.

Even the amazement of my room that I only shared with Draco could shake me out of my thoughts. The room was decorated in greens and silver of course with hints of browns mixed in.

" Are you okay?" Draco asked, sounding concerned.

I tried my hardest not to snap at the blond but all I could feel was anger and fear.

" Yeah, I'm just going to go ahead and go to bed. It's been a long day." I spoke softly, not trusting my voice.

Draco nodded not looking convinced but he let me be. That was probably the best move he could make considering how my emotions where all fucked up at the moment.

Laying my head down, I couldn't help but think about my parents. Would they understand? Or would they hate me? Were they disappointed too?

**_ " Harry." I looked up, noticing I was once again in Voldemort's den. I was laying down on the couch, curled up. I didn't feel like uncurling as Voldemort kneeled down in front of me._**

**_" Harry, look at me." His voice was commanding but soft, causing me to drag my eyes from the wall to his face._**

**_He looked so human causing anger to rise to the service. Without even realizing it, my fist slammed into his face as I stood up. I felt something akin to power energize me, making me smirk. Perhaps I wasn't completely defenseless against Voldemort._**

**_Then I felt my head split upon as I fell to my knees. I could feel a scream leave my lips as my body shook in pain._**

**_" Stop! St-stop!" I yelled, curling up in a ball, my head feeling like a thousand knives were being stabbed into it. A sob left my lips and before I knew it then pain vanished._**

**_I didn't even bother trying to stand, my whole body shook from the pain and I felt too weak to even move. Instead I let another sob escape as everything came crashing down around me._**

**_" Oh Harry I'm sorry." A gentle voice whispered in my ear as warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I let myself fall apart in front of my enemy, not caring at the moment. I would worry about the embarrassment latter._**

**_A few minutes later, my sobs calmed down and I made a move to get up but Voldemort's arms refuse to budge._**

**_" Harry, that was very foolish of you to hit me." He shook his head, looking me in the eye. He was calm, all traces of anger gone. " But I shouldn't have caused you pain either. I am truly sorry Harry."_**

**_Shock was all I could feel. Once again, Voldemort was apologizing to me._**

Well obviously I'm back! Yay! Sorry guys but between moving three times and finishing my senior year and getting college started and being so tired that I had writer's block, I couldn't get around to writing. I will try to focus on this story more than any other at the moment just because it and The Pleasure's of the Dark have the most reviews. Plus this story is just easier to write for some reason. I'm sorry that its short but hey, its a start. I hope ya'll are not too mad at me ~hides behind voldy~ but like I said I had a lot going on. I don't know how much free time I will have at college but in about a year or so I know I will have more free time cause I'm getting married ~ cheers~ and I will be a stay at home wife because the hubby will be in the military. So I will be going to school online half time and focusing on writing my novel and while I'm stuck on that, I can let my creative juices flow with fanfiction. ( honestly I got inspired to write again when I heard 50 Shades of Gray actually came from a Twilight fanfiction author. Makes me want to continue writing even more.) So once again I'm sorry but it looks like I'm back!

Now question time.

I'm thinking about putting Voldemort's, Draco's and etc characters POV in the next chapter so you can get a feel of what is going on in the background like why Voldy's being nice and why is Draco suddenly okay with Harry being around. I know some of ya'll are wondering so what do you think? Yay or nay?

And a special thanks for everyone who commented. Looking at those reviews made me feel better about writing.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4

**A/n : I want to thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter even though it was incredibly short. I almost cried in happiness and I'm pretty sure my dad is wondering why the hell I have a huge smile on my face. ~ dad glances at me, o.O~ But anyways thank ya'll so much, these reviews really do mean a lot to us writers. It tells us where we need to improve and it keeps us motivated to write. So far no flames what so ever! ~ does happy dance!~ Sorry if I'm getting side tracked but seeing how many people are actually reading my stories and the reviews for this one makes me super happy. **

**So most of ya'll thought it would be good to get the POV in to explain some of the background. I won't do this a lot just because I'm more focused on Harry. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter and yep it's definitively a longer chapter then chapter 3. **

Lucius Malfoy stood with his head held high, a cold smirk adorned on his face. His cold facade faded a little when his saw his wife Cissy walk into the room with a list in her hands.

" We must simply get him the best, don't you think Lucius?" Cissy stared at the list in her hands, wondering what else Harry Potter would need. When their Lord asked them to take the boy in, they had been flabbergasted. Take in the boy-who-lived, their enemy? It was when the Dark Lord explained that Harry Potter wasn't the spoiled boy that they had once thought, that they readily agreed. Sitting down and telling Draco that Harry would be spending the holidays with the family didn't go so well at first. But when Lucius explained Harry's past with his relatives and how it would look to their Lord if he befriended Harry, Draco gave in.

Lucius shook his head softly, barely noticeable to his wife. " Cissy, dear, I do think Harry would be overwhelmed if we went all out."

Cissy froze for a second, looking at the list in her hands. " Oh of course he would. So I guess just keep everything simple would be best. Not too many things at once."

Cissy was happy to take in another kid, wishing she could had more kids but finding out she was unable to carry after Draco ruined those dreams. Lucius and Cissy had sat down and talked about adoption but with a war on the way, perhaps taking in a small child would probably not be best. So with Harry's arrival, Cissy was happy to find herself busy figuring out what the poor boy would need.

" Overwhelmed would be a understatement." A cold but familiar voice made the Malfoys tense up.

" M'Lord." Lucius and Cissy bowed politely.

" I wasn't aware you would stop by, is something wrong?" Lucius asked, making sure to keep his eyes down. While their Lord wasn't as harsh as must people thought he would be, disrespecting him would still get you hurt or worse.

" I spoke with Harry last night. Your son seems to be doing a fine job being friendly to Harry, but the boy is distressed by the changes."

Lucius stood there a moment before realizing what his Lord was getting at. " Harry does not like that I asked for him to be resorted?"

" No it seems he is worried that his godfathers will hate him."

" Oh my!" Cissy put her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering just a little. She let her mind feel what Harry might be feeling at the moment. " But we know that Remus will accept Harry no matter what."

The Dark Lord nodded, his human features showing no emotions, hiding what he felt last night when he held the young boy. Harry had broke down again after his apology, claiming he finally snapped and was probably asleep in a mental hospitable but didn't realize it.

It took Voldemort a minute to realize that the boy didn't expect an apology from the Dark Lord and thought he had finally snapped.

" While we know Remus will accept Harry, the mutt is a different story altogether. As we know, Sirius Black is loyal to the light and the light only. Remus as yet to be able to change that about Sirius."

Cissy frowned at her Lord, thinking about her cousin. " He better accept the poor boy I will just have to give him a piece of my mind."

" Now now, dear, I'm sure your cousin will come around." Lucius put his hand

Cissy wished she could trust her husband's words but in the pit of her stomach she knew there was a high chance that Sirius would never be on their side.

**Hogwarts Same day**

I ran down the hall, trying to catch up with Draco and Blaise for lunch when I heard his voice behind me.

" Mister Potter, if I could have a word with you my dear boy?" Dumbledore's smile didn't reach his eyes as I turned around trying not to groan.

" Sir, I would like to eat lunch first, since I missed breakfast this morning." I tried to weasel my way out of having to actually talk to the Headmaster. I knew what he wanted to talk about, especially if Hermione and Ron had spoken to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's smile slipped for only a split second before he seemed to come up with an idea. " Well, my boy, why don't you have lunch with me? We really do need to speak about certain matters."

I conceded, knowing there was no point in fighting him about this. I was sure there would be plenty of fighting in a few minutes.

It took only a couple of minutes for us to reach Dumbledore's office. The headmasters in all of the portraits had either decided to leave all at the same time or Dumbledore asked them to leave. This caused me to be even more nervous then I already was. Surely the Headmaster wasn't planning on doing anything, was he?

**_Don't worry so much, I'm right here with Lucius should I need to send him to Hogwarts. After all, Dumbledore can actually only speak to students if there was a problem at school, and even then he's encouraged to contact the students guardians first before starting the discussion. _**

I took a breath in, happy with the knowledge that Lucius could interrupt this meeting at any moment. As soon as Dumbledore took his seat behind the messy desk, his smile fell away completly.

" Now Harry, why is it that I'm no longer your guardian? Surely you realize that Lucius Malfoy is not the best choice for a guardian. We can go and get this changed immediately, if you wish."

It felt like stones were sitting at the bottom of my stomach as I spoke up. " I'm sorry Headmaster, but Lucius Malfoy is my guardian because I asked him to be." Anger also seemed to be swarming around in my body. How dare he! He thinks I would just let him run all over me again? Yeah right!

" But my boy-"

" Headmaster I would appreciate if you didn't call me my boy. I'm not your boy. You stole money from my vaults and you thought I wouldn't notice? That the goblins wouldn't find something suspicious? Are you really that stupid?!" I let my anger fall into my words, my magic causing the room to shake.

Dumbledore had stood up, anger and suprise evident on his face. " Harry, please, calm down. We can work this out."

" No you can't, Headmaster." Lucius' cold voice caused the room to go down several degrees. His cool gray eyes stared into Dumbledore's blue surpised eyes.

" Lucius, what are you doing?"

Lucius stood behind me, puting his hand on my shoulder as though he was trying to comfort me without being noticable. Lucius Malfoy comforting somebody? Comforting me? The boy-who-lived? It didn't seem possible.

" I could ask you the same thing, Dumbledore. If I remember correctly, you are not allowed to have Harry Potter in your office without his guardian present."

_Wha? _

**_Yes, when Dumbledore lost guardianship of you, as your headmaster he can not have you in his office alone without Lucius present. Its for your safety. If it was a different student, the same rules would apply._**

_So he knowlingly broke the rule? _

**_Indeed he did Harry. _**

" Harry, surely you know that this man is a death eater?" Dumbledore was beginning to get desperate, I could tell. Sweat was beginning to drip from his brow while his lips formed a thin line.

" Now now, Headmaster, do you really wish to start this fight?" Lucius held out his left arm, no mark present. Lucius looked at me for a split second, a smile forming and disappearing rather quickly. Voldemort had made sure that Lucius would not get caught as a death eater.

_**Of course, Harry. It would do no good for my followers to get caught. Its really a simple spell but no one can break it. Even Mad-Eye Moody wouldn't be able to see the mark. I am not as stupid as Dumbledore believes I am.**_

Of course Voldemort would have thought of something to protect his followers. Focusing back on Dumbledore, I could see shock and irratation beginning to form. There was nothing he could do, he had trapped himself between a hard place and rock. He couldn't say anything else with Lucius present nor could he speak to me alone. I smiled, knowing me and Voldemort had won this battle.

_**And perhaps we can win the war...together? **_

_Together? _

**_Yes Harry, me and you on the same side. The possibilites are endless, with our magic working together. _**

I had to shake my head physically to get those thoughts out of my head. Me and the Dark Lord working together? Would I dare turn my back on my friends? Sirius and Remus? No I couldn't. I couldn't betray them like that.

I heard a soft chuckle in my head before Lucius spoke up.

" Harry, I do believe you may return to class?" The older man did not spare me a glance when he spoke, only looking at Dumbledore. Challenging him to say anything else.

I nodded and took my leave, hardly able to believe the craziness that had become my life. The-boy-who-lived being protected by a death eater from Dumbledore. Yes, it seem that this year was going to be full of unexpectedness.

I noticed that it was too late to eat lunch, causing my stomach to growl at me. Ugh, I need food.

" Harry!" Draco shouted, running towards me as I made my way to potions. " I grabbed you a sandwitch, since I figured Dumbledore decided to have word with you."

I grabbed the tuna sandwitch with a grateful smile. " Thanks, I was so hungry." It took only three bites before the sandwitch desappeared from sight.

" Have a fun chat?" Draco gave me a knowing look.

" Not really, but your father saved the day by showing up at the right time."  
>" Really? Thats good." Draco seemed to be thinking about something, all the while not paying attention as he ran right into Ron and Hermione.<p>

" Hey! Watch where you going death eater scum!" Ron growled out, his wand out waiting for a fight.

" If I were you, Weasel, I would watch my back. I wouldn't want something to happen to your precious family after all." Draco's threat laid heavily in the hallway. Even I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

" Why you-"

" Mr. Weasley, I advice you to put your wand down." Snape turned the corner, apparently having heard the commotion not to far from his classroom. " 50 points from Gryffindor for trying to start a fight and detention with me tonight right after dinner."

Ron stoold there obviously wishing to object to the punishment but knew better. No one but Harry ever back-talked the Potion Master. No one but Harry had the guts to.

" Now all of you to class." Snape dismissed the group and walked back to his classroom. We all followed shortly behind him, quietly entering the room and heading our chairs. I was grouped with Pansy and Draco. Blaise, Theo, and Dalphne was grouped behind us. Ron and Hermione sat in the back with Neville sitting with them. Ron's face gave away the fact he was still pissed at what happened in the hallway and I couldn't help but shake my head at him. He should have known better than to pick a fight with Draco so close to Snape's classroom.

As Snape started talking to the class, I couldn't help but be distracted by what Voldemort had said. Me and him, working together? Betraying those who actually did love me seemed too difficult to even fathem. How could I even think about doing that too them? Wasn't I already betraying them though? I was talking to Voldemort and unsiding with Dumbledore. If I wasn't fighting for Dumbledore who was I fighting for? Those thoughts circled my head for what seemed to be hours before I noticed that Snape was glaring at me.

Gulping, I looked towards Draco who gave me a knife and some sort of purple plant to cut.

" It might be best if you try and pretend to pay attention even if you're in Slytherin now." Blaise whispered beside me, having noticed Snape's glare too.

" Pshh, why should he worry when I'm sure the Dark Lord would punish Sev for even thinking about punishing Harry." Draco whispered.

I glared at Draco for stating something that should not be talked about in public.

A muttered sorry was heard a few seconds later and we all three got back to work.

oOo

Later that day I was walking to Slytherin's table for dinner when Luna came up to me. Her cloudy eyes was staring at the glowing ceiling filled with candles.

" Beautiful, wouldn't you say Harry?" Luna directed her eyes to me. Her body language spoke of calmness and peace. I often wondered if Luna didn't realize there was a war in the horizon, then I remembered that most people didn't believe me when I said Voldemort was back.

" But we all know you speak the truth. Most of us are just too afraid to think about what the truth means so we deny it." Luna spoke up, as though she could my thoughts. It was funny, since that was how we started talking in the first place.

Since Ginny's second year, Luna and Ginny had been friends, causing the Gyffindors to get to know the girl a little more. Everyone thought she was crazy, even I did at first. Then she caught me outside looking at the lake in my third year. I was thinking about Sirius and my parents, when she sat beside me. She looked at me, a peaceful smile on her face and her eyes cloudy with unspoken words. At that moment she told me what I had wanted to hear the most in my life.

_**Flashback**_

_**" You know they love you and they are proud of you." Luna's voice broke the silence that seemed to have surrounded me. For days now I have been worried about the Dementors and making sure Sirius would be safe. For days I had wondered about my parents and their deaths. **_

_**" How do you know?" I didn't ask who she was tlaking about. It was easy to know she was talking about my parents. Who else would she be talking about. **_

_**" Because they say so." She looked at me so clearly at me then that my breathing stopped. She was honestly telling the truth. For some reason that broke something in me. Tears fell from my eyes without me noticing till Luna's hand had touched my face. I raised my own hand and touched my face, feeling the wetness. I was suprised, it had been so long since I cried that I wasn't sure I remembered even how to cry. **_

_**" We never forget how to cry Harry. We cry when we are sad and when we are happy. We cry because we can and because it helps us release in built up emotions. The tears release us from the pain we feel, it lets us move on." She had stood up by then. With one last look at me, she nodded and retreated back into the castle. **_

I had sat by the lake only a little while longer before I had headed back inside. Ever since that day, I had listened closely to what Luna had to say, knowing that somewhere under all of her riddles, she was speaking some sort of truth. I had often wondered if she was a Seer of some sort. Her head always seems to be in the head yet she knew better than anyone else.

" Being a snake isn't so hard is it? But joining one is a different story for you. Don't worry about the wolf, for he has a secret of his own that will change the mutt. The dove will bring the fledging with them and the jokers are fiercly loyal to only you."

I stared at Luna, blinking for several seconds before her words clicked inside my head. Mutt was Sirius and the wolf was of course Remus. But what secret and how would it change Sirius? None of the rest seemed to make any sense. Was Luna telling me to join Voldemort?

I was about to voice my question when she simpy walked away back to the Ravenclaw table. What the hell is going on?

**A/N Well this chapter was longer than the last one although it did take me what, two weeks to post this one. Sorry but I'm sure if you are a freshman going into college you understand trying to get everything together plus I'm living on campus which means I have to get even more stuff, which means more work! **

**Also I was thinking about make a facebook page for me fanfiction for all my stories. It consist of Harry Potter pictures of our favorite couples ^_- and it would update everyone to what's going on with the stories. Like when I'm close to updating or if I'm going to take a little longer than plan. I might also include sneak peaks and stuff for ya'll to figure out. Maybe even house competions. I don't know yet, so give me your feedback on that. I might include one-shots on the page and might even do one shots that ya'll ask for. Not sure yet but I know it might be nice if you had a clue when I was going to actually update and it would be for all my stories that I am currently working on. **

**So next chapter I will try to have out before the 18th of this month because thats when I go to my dorm and I am unsure how busy my schedule will exactly be. I have classes between 10 a.m -7 p.m monday thru thrusday and I do have a fiance who is gonna be missing me not being around so there will be alot of visiting him but good news it I won't be working so hopefully I will be able to write at night, plus I'm sure I'll get bored in class and start writing. **

**Sneak Peak : Remus has a secret and Luna seems to know what it is. Harry is force to turn to those he's unsure he can trust when the one man he can trust has disappeared. Is Voldemort at fault or is Dumbledore at fault? Plus we get to see our favorite redheads next chapter. Please R&R!**


	5. Disappearances

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, though I do have a favor to ask. Could you please keep the reviews in English? English is the only language besides a bit of Japanese, that I can understand. Anyways, I am also working on chapter 3 of The Fae so if you're also a fan of that story, it will have an update to it pretty soon. ^_^ This chapter was fun to write until for some reason my document decided to delete 2000 words off of my chapter, which meant rewriting the chapter, which let me tell you, that is not fun. But I do believe the chapter came out a bit better than it would have.

R&R

Chapter 5

Disappearances

**Remus' Pov**

Remus stared at the man he loved, his long black hair in all different directions from moving in his sleep. Remus smiled, thinking about how just a couple of hours ago they had made love for like the zillionth time. It would never get old, having Sirius Black as his partner, his lover. It had been hell when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Remus' loyalty to Dumbledore had began to crumble. He knew that Dumbledore could have given Sirius a fair trial, he even asked the man himself why he didn't.

Dumbledore never had answer for his actions. At the time, Remus was unsure what to do. There was only two sides to the war and he couldn't afford to be on the wrong side. Leaving all he knew behind, Remus took off to find Fernir Greyback, his sire and alpha. For four years, Remus let himself embrace his inner wolf and become a part of Greyback's pack. Greyback taught him how to control Moony. After those four years, Remus returned to the Wizardry World and that's when his world was turned upside down.

Remus had received a jar of memories with no name attached. He was reluctant to look at the memories but after doing a series of spells to make sure there was no curse, Remus gave in to his curiosity.

_**Remus let the jar of memories pour into the pensieve and took a deep breathe in. Jumping into the memories, Remus was shocked to find himself standing before a younger looking Dark Lord. He was standing, a kind smile on his face as his followers stood with their masks in place. **_

_**" My loyal followers, I have received great news today. Tonight, I will be speaking to Lily and James Potter. Tonight we will have to more followers to join our cause!" **__**A murmur went through the crowd, but none of it was in anger. Everyone seem to think that Lily and James becoming death eaters was great news. News that shocked Remus to the core. Since when did Lily and James want to fight for the Dark Lord? **_

_**" M'Lord, that is great news indeed." Lucius Malfoy spoke up, or so Remus guessed. The blonde hair was a give away that it was at least a Malfoy speaking. **_

_**" It is indeed. Once they realize we are not the ones responsible for all the raids that as left many died, they will see they are on the wrong side." **_

_**A couple of seconds later, the memory switched. Now Remus was looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in his office, speaking to Minerva, a wizard who was the same age as Dumbledore, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Mad-Eye Moody. In the back of the room there was a man who stood, his body hidden by the shadows. **_

_**" What's going on Albus." Minerva spoke.**_

_**Dumbledore looked grave. " I'm afraid I have bad news. Tonight, Lily and James will be switching sides. They have decided to join the Dark Lord." **__**Everybody but Moody looked surprised. **_

_**" Are you sure." Alice spoke up. **_

_**" Yes I'm afraid I am." **_

_**Everybody started speaking at once until Moody yelled " Silence!" **_

_**" Now, I do have a plan of action. Tonight we will kill Lily and James for their betrayal and take Harry from the Dark Lord. We must keep Harry safe at all costs. He could be the child the prophecy is talking about, we can't risk losing him." **_

_**Remus stood there, feeling sick to his stomach. Dumbledore is the reason Lily and James was dead? Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing.**__**Only a few seconds later and Remus was on the floor, shocked at what he had just saw. He was unsure what he was supposed to do with this information. **_

It wasn't until Harry's second year that Remus found out who had sent the memories. Severus Snape had cornered him in the hallway on his way back from his first full moon as a teacher. Severus lead Remus into his personal chambers and informed him that he was the one that sent the memories.

_**" You? So you was the man in the back of the room." That made sense for Remus. After all Severus Snape was a man who had lived in the background growing up. **_

_**" Yes, I was. I was going to inform my Lord that Dumbledore was planning on showing up, but I was stunned and Dumbledore had supposedly oblivated me. Sadly for him, I always cast a spell before meeting him to make sure I could not be oblivated. I had joined the Order on orders by my Lord. He wanted an insider man and he knew with my history with Lily that Dumbledore would trust me more than anyone else. But it was too late by the time I was unstunned. Lily and James had been killed. I had overheard by Minerva and Moody that Voldemort had thought the Potters had betrayed him and decided to kil the entire family. Alice and Frank was also caught by Bellatrix and her husband, causing them to end up where they are at now." **_

_**Remus could tell Severus had been eating himself up for not being able to save Lily. He knew the love the man had felt for her. **_

_**" How did the Dark Lord know that Lily and James wanted to switch sides? And how did Dumbledore find out?" **_

_**Severus smiled sadly. " Lily came to me a couple of days earlier. She knew I had the dark mark and she knew that Dumbledore wanted to use Harry as his tool. Lily wasn't having it and decided she would try talking to my Lord. James agreed, only because Lily had left him very little choice. In the end, Peter had really betrayed them. Peter turned out to be a spy for Dumbledore." **_

They had continued talking for just a bit longer before they both decided that they were done talking. Thinking of Lily caused Severus too much pain and Remus did not wish to cause the man anymore hurt. He had thanked the Potion's Master though, for giving him the truth. They had never discussed Lily and James death's again. Never talked about what Severus had done, and as far as Dumbledore knew, Severus Snape had no memory of what happened in that office.

Now Remus stood above Sirius, kissing his temple softly, hoping that his love would forgive him for leaving. Remus had decided that it was time to make a move. When Harry had told him what Dumbledore was doing, Remus knew that he could no longer pretend he didn't know what was going on. That was why he was leaving a letter to both Harry and Sirius. He was also giving the jar of memories to Harry who would hopefully give the jar to Sirius. Harry was their best hope in getting Sirius to see reason.

**Hours later Harry**

I woke up to an owl poking me in the head. " Okay okay, I'm up." Taking the letter and jar from the owl, I casted a tempus charm. It was only six in the morning!" Bloody owls." I muttered opening the letter. I noticed that it was from Remus which shocked me.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this, it means I have made my decision. I love you and Sirius very dearly but I have to go. I am safe and I will be back, but there are things that I have to take care of. Please take this jar to Severus, he will know what to do._

_ Love RL_

I was shocked to say the least. Remus had just up and left? What about DADA, what about Sirius? It didn't take me long to put on some clothes and rush to Snape's chambers. It wasn't that hard to find, it was the only room that had a portrait. I knocked furiously on the door, annoying the man in the picture who was stirring some type of potion." Do you mind young man?"

" Yes I do mind, now get Snape to open this door or I'm just going to keep knocking."

A few minutes later, a very pissed off Snape opened the door. " What is the meaning of this Potter?"I held out the jar and saw Snape go pale and then determined. " Come in quickly then." As soon as I was in, the Potion's Master told me to sit and disappeared for a couple of seconds before reappearing with a pension.

" Harry, what you're about to see only me and Remus outside of some of the Order members know this. You must only let those you trust know about this. No one else. Do you understand?"

I gulped, realizing that whatever was going on was more serious than Remus disappearing. " Yes sir." I said quickly, not wanting the man to get mad at just a couple of steps, Snape had put the contents of the jar inside of the pension. Realization drawn on me. Those were memories inside of the jar, but who's?

" Okay, there you go." Snape handed me the pensieve. I hesitated for a second before jumping into whatever memory I was about to see.

After thirty or so minutes and 3 memories later, I was sitting on Snape's couch, anger and hurt clouding my head. Before Snape realized what was going on, I had jumped off the couch and was about to take off to Dumbledore's office. I was going to kill him, I was going to murder him. If he hadn't intervened mum and dad would be here right now.

" Harry no!" Severus grabbed me around the waist. " Don't be stupid. You are not strong enough to take on Dumbledore."

I didn't want to see reason, I just wanted to kill. For the first time in my life, I wanted to kill someone. To see them suffer like they made me. I wouldn't have to have grown up with the Dursleys. I would have lived with my parents, grown up in a healthy and safe enviroment. This was all Dumbledore's fault.

" Severus, I will take care of this." Me and Snape turned around to see Voldemort standing there. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he walked up towards me. " Please excuse us." Voldemort spoke to Snape, who had decided to leave his chambers.

" What are you doing here? And why did you not tell me the truth!?" I grabbed Voldedmort by his robes, wishing I could hit something. It wouldn't be wise to hit the Dark Lord though.

Instead of shoving me away or punish me, Voldemort simply took me in his arms and held me. " I was unsure if you would even believe me. I left the task of telling you the truth to Remus."

I stood there shocked. Left the task to Remus? " What do you mean? Do you know where Remus is? What is going on?"

I was on information overload and only a second from a panic attack. How much more was I supposed to handle. I lost my parents, my mentor turns out to be the evil guy and my enemy happens to be helping me. Not to mention I would be staying at Malfoy's during the holiday. I had to bite back a whimper. Why couldn't my life be simple?

" Harry, Remus has been on my side since your parents death's. He went to Greyback and then Severus decided to tell him what was really going on. But I am concerned by one thing. Why are you asking me where Remus is?"Voldemort had by now made us sit on the couch, his arms wrapped around me as I sat in his lap. I wanted to move but at the same time I was comfortable. I figured Voldemort was worried I would try to take off again.

" He left me letter saying he had to take care of something, but he would be back and then he gave those memories that Snape had given him and then the memory of him talking to Snape. Why would he just take off like that? It doesn't make sense." I bit my lip, worried.

What if Remus was hurt or got hurt? Who would be able to help him? What if he didn't come back? What if Dumbledore found him?

I felt a hand under my chin and turned to look at Voldemort, a little confused. " Harry please, just stop thinking." He rubbed his head as though he was getting a headache.

I quickly muttered a sorry but I didn't know how to stop thinking. I could I stop thinking when Remus was out there somewhere. Sirius! " I have to talk to Sirius, I'm sure he's worried about Remus." I was about to make a move to stand up, but Voldemort tightened his arms around my waist. I struggled for a couple of minutes before giving in. He wasn't going to let me go and I didn't know why. " Voldemort, how did you get into Hogwarts anyways?"

Voldemort shrugged, " First call me Tom and second, the wards believe I am Tom Riddle, not the Dark Lord. Now I want you to promise me you're not gonna do anything stupid, like trying to kill Dumbledore." He gave a look that said no buts. I pouted almost, wishing I could kill Dumbledore with my own two hands. After everything he has taken away from me, he deserved to be tortured before dying. Tom sighed before giving me another look that was unreadable.

" Okay, I will try to behave." I said, knowing he would let me go if I didn't promise. Tom was still giving me an unreadable look, then he moved so quickly my head went spinning. Before I realized it, my back was pressed into the couch and Tom's body was pressed up to mine.

"To- Tom!" I squeaked out before I realized what was going on. A pair of lips crashed into mine and I felt my eyes widen. Tom was kissing me! Then I felt a hand travel under my shirt and it twisted my left nipple softly, causing me to moan. I wasn't sure what to do, I never expected this to happen. I felt Tom's tongue touch my closed lips, asking for entrance. I hesitated for a moment, then decided what the hell. I let my hands travel under his robe, feeling the smooth firm skin underneath.

Everything was going good until I felt Tom's hands travel down to my pants, causing me to freeze. I wasn't ready for that. I tried to break the kiss but as soon as Tom's lips left mine, they attached themselves to my neck, causing me to arch into the body above me. It felt so good. " To-Tom, please slow down." I needed to catch my breath and figure out what was going on.

Tom stopped but he didn't get up, instead he stared at me. Red eyes pierced green as I started to get up. I was unsure what all of that was about. Why did Tom kiss me? It felt like hours as we stared at each other, neither saying a word. It wasn't until Snape came back into the room. He opened the door and froze, staring at us. I had managed to get myself up on my elbow, but Tom was still between my legs with his body pressed against mine. I could only imagine what was going through Snape's head as he stared at the two of us.

" M-m'Lord, Sirius is looking for Potter." Snape coughed out, his face unreadable.

Tom blinked, realizing that there was someone else in the room with us. He shook his head as though he was trying to get something out of it. He stood up and helped me to my feet. " Well Harry, it seems your godfather needs your attention now. Please do remember your promise." Tom nodded to Snape and took his leave, slowly vanishing.

I looked at Snape, a blush covering my face. I can't believe he had walked in on that, whatever that was. " Umm, where is Sirius?"

Snape didn't say a word, just stared at me like I grew a second head. It was beginning to make me uncomfortable, then the Potion's Master finally spoke up. " He is in the Headmaster's office, I will alert Lucius that you will be in Dumbledore's office. Also," Snape moved to the pensieve and gathered the memories back into the jar, " I'm sure Sirius would like to see this."

" Thanks." I was just about to walk out the door when Snape grabbed my arm.

" Potter, the Dark Lord may not be evil, but he also doesn't know how to feel. Be careful." And with those last words, I was allowed to leave his chambers.

On the way to Dumbledore's office, I kept thinking about the kiss and Tom's cool hands on my warm body. Things in my body began to stir, causing me to blush even harder. For some reason I wished we could have continued, but continued with what? Was I gay now? I thought about Cho, the girl I thought I had a crush on. She was pretty but would I kiss her? How would it feel kissing a girl? I didn't know what I would do. What does this make me and Tom?

Before I knew it, I was standing in Dumbledore's office. Sirius was pacing back and forth, his face furious. " What is going on Albus? What secrets are you hiding that caused Remus to leave? Tell me dammit!" Sirius' hands where on Dumbledore's desk, his face red with anger and something else that I couldn't understand.

" Yeah Dumbledore, why don't you try telling the truth this time." I spoke up, shocking both men. Sirius came at me, bringing me into a heart-felt hug. I could feel him shudder as he tried to hold back the tears.

" Why did he leave?" Sirius whispered brokenly. His gray tired eyes pierced mine. He looked at me like I could save him, I could take away the pain. It caused my heart to clinch, knowing there was no way I could ease my godfather's pain. Even Tom doesn't know why Remus left.

" Harry, so glad you could join us. It seems that Remus has disappeared. You wouldn't know anything about it, now would you?" Dumbledore questioned me, his eyes trying to find the truth.

" No I don't know why he left, but I'm sure it has to do with you being a lying bastard!" I fired back, hoping I could keep my anger at bay. It was hard though, not to take my wand out and kill him. Kill him like my parents where killed. The man stood there and pretended to be innocent. Sirus looked at me sharply when I raised my voice at what everyone thought was my mentor.

" Harry what is going on?" Sirius asked, his voice hesitant.

I looked at Dumbledore, daring him to speak first, to come clean. The man just stood there, though, no words leaving his mouth. So it was up to me to break Sirius' vision of the old man. " Sirius, Lucius Malfoy is my guardian. He's my guardian because I asked him to be."

Sirius stood there, his lower jaw falling to the floor in shock. " Why?" He sounded hurt and betrayed.

I winced at that, hoping I still had a godfather after today. " Because Dumbledore isn't who he says he is. He left me with the Dursley's to be abused! He left me there to suffer and starve! He stole my money from my vaults and gave it the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione were never my friends. They were just after my money." I whispered the last part, everything slowly sinking in. My friends didn't want me, just my money. Now my second godfather has left without a trace and Sirius felt betrayed. Of course there were those memories that turned my world upside down.

Sirius stared at me, anger and shock filling his eyes. Before I knew it, Sirius had his wand pointed at Dumbledore. " You bastard. You could have let anyone raised Harry, but instead you let those abusive bastards take him in. And you stole his money! What in Merlin's name were you thinking? Did you think you was going to get away with that? " Sirius looked murderous and I was afraid of what to do. Could I stand here and let him try to kill Dumbledore, or did I stop him before we both do something stupid.

" Sirius, my boy, Harry is the one lying here. I'm afraid he has somehow slipped out of the Light's fingers and into Voldemort's grasp. We can't trust him anymore." Dumbledore said gravely, choosing to ignore the wand that was pointing in his direction. I stood there, shell-shocked. Dumledore was trying to get everyone to believe I was lying?

" Oh yeah, because Harry is the lying type. I have seen what those muggles have done to him and you wouldn't let me take care of him. Screw that I'm a wanted man, something that Remus mentioned you could have stopped from happening, at least I would have been able to take better care of Harry then those bastards! You will regret the day you was born, mark my words!" Sirius cast a blue spell wordlessly and everything that was breakable shattered on the floor. Dumbledore's desk caught on fire and Fawkes left without a sound. Shelves and chairs shattered into splinters and by the time everything was done breaking, Sirius had taken off.

" Sirius wait!" I yelled, running after my only father-figure in my life left. Sirius had turned into padfoot and was running in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. He stopped at the edge, looking right at me. " Sirius, please take this." I handed him the jar that Remus had given to me.

Sirus returned to human and took the jar I held out to him. " I don't know whats going on, and I don't know what side you are even on now. Letting Lucius be your guardian doesn't seem like a good idea, but I know I can't take care of you. If I wasn't a wanted man I would take you now to a different country. If I had never been stupid and went after Peter, I would have been the one to take care of you, not those pathetic muggles. I will never forgive myself for leaving you vulnerable and alone."

Sirius looked sad and pathetic. His face showing he had lived through a war or two and now life was beginning to be a bitch to him all over again. I couldn't stand the look that Sirius was presenting. He had made a rash decision 15 years ago that cost him 13 years of his life. He could have been the one to take care of me if he hadn't went after Peter, but how could I blame him. I would have done the same thing.

I chuckled softly, hugging the man I could consider a father. " Sirius, you are a Gryffindor. You're supposed to act rash and brave. You wouldn't be a Gryffindor if you didn't. You didn't know what the future held for either of us."

Sirius had a hopeful look on his face. " Thanks, but now I have to leave. I'm sure its not safe for me to be with Dumbledore anymore."

I thought for a second and made a decision. " Go to the Malfoys. They will help you find a place to stay. Look at those memories, Remus gave them to me so I could know the truth and now its your turn. After watching them, you'll know why I sent you to the Malfoys. Trust me on this." I begged him quietly, afraid he would say no and take off.

Instead he looked at me, studying my face. " Harry, I will do as you ask, even though I do not like it one bit. Please be safe." With one last hug, Sirius turned into padfoot and took off into the Forbidden Forest.

**A/N **So I was able to update rather quickly, so this means I will try to have chapter 6 out before next weekend. I've looked at my college schedule and it looks like I will be able to write Monday's and Wednesday since I have like 6 hours between my morning class and my evening class. As long as I don't get writer's block or too much homework, I should be able to update often ( like at least every two weeks if not once a week.) I make no promises because I still don't know what I am getting into.

**Chapter 6 Preview: **Sirius has to confront his cousin, Harry isn't sure if he's gay and a certain red head comes asking for forgiveness. Will Harry grant it or push them away?


	6. Parents and Kisses

Chapter 6

**Voldemort's POV**

The Dark Lord looked over the paper work on his desk that his followers from the Ministry had given him. For a Dark Lord, there was a lot of paper work to be studied in order to know what situation he would be getting into once he takes over. It didn't help that Tom Riddle was thinking about a certain somebody. Harry Potter's lips had yet to leave his mind. It had been hours ago, yet all he could think about was his body pressed against Harry's small form. His soft sweet tasting lips, forever engraved in his mind.

This left Tom confused and grumpy. He could not fathom why the boy refused to leave his mind and this made him unhappy. He had never felt this way for a human being. The connection he felt towards the green-eyed boy was almost the same thing he felt for Nagini. Nagini was his familiar though, Harry was...what was he?

'_Great!' _Tom threw some papers down on the desk, beyond frustrated. Yes Harry was beautiful, like a diamond. His green eyes haunted the Dark Lord as he slept. Those beautiful eyes he had seen cry and laugh. Sparkle and dull. The boy had a body that anyone would drool over, but Tom didn't let lust affect him like this. Was it something else? If it wasn't lust then what could it be?

**Sirius' POV**

Sirius Black stood in front of the gate of Malfoy's mansion, unsure what to do exactly. Did he walked in and knock on the door, or did he turn around and leave. If it wasn't for Harry, Sirius would be searching for Remus. Thinking about Remus almost brought the tired man to his knees. His precious lover was somewhere out there, instead of safe in his arms.

Taking a deep breath in, Sirius opened the gate and made his way to the front door of the white mansion. By the time he made it to the front door, Cissy was standing there, her small mouth open in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes, her cousin was standing there, rugged and tired. His body language screamed at her, telling her that he was in pain emotionally.

" Sirius, what are you doing here?" Cissy lead him through the marble lobby into the sitting room.

Sirius sat down, looking at anything but his blond-haired cousin. " Harry told me to come here. Remus left to Merlin knows where and Dumbledore is trying to make it out that Harry is evil." Sirius would have kept going, his mind a jumbled mess, but Cissy handed him some tea with a calming drought.

Sirius was hesitant to drink anything that she gave him, but decided if Harry could trust her, then he could too. Cissy waited for the calming drought to work before she continued the conversation.

They talked for an hour, Sirius telling Cissy his suspicions and Cissy speaking her mind about the light side. She also decided that the best place for Sirius would be at the mansion, that way Harry could see him. With the help of a house elf, Sirius got settled in for the night, forgetting about the jar Harry had gave him.

**Harry's POV**

I sat down on my bed in the Slytherin Dormitory, wishing I could understand everything in my head. Remus disappeared, Dumbledore claims I'm evil, Sirius is at the Malfoy's, and Tom had just kissed me a couple of hours ago. Not to mention the fact Dumbledore was the reason my parents were dead. Feeling a headache forming behind my eyes, I groaned. This was not how I imagined my fifth year going.

" Harry?" I looked up, seeing Draco with a look of concern on his face. He sat beside me, unsure what else to do.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Well, mum just sent me a letter saying the mutt was staying at our place."

I smiled, a knot in my stomach slowly fading. Sirius did listen to me.

" Thanks, Draco. Tell you mum that I'm very thankful for her allowing him to stay. I didn't know where else to sent him."

Draco shrugged. " Mum always wanted Sirius to come around, so she's the one thankful. Is there anything else you need?"

I almost shook my head, but then I thought struck me. " Has Voldemort ever been with someone?"

Draco gave me a double take. " With someone? Like a girlfriend or something?"

I nodded, now feeling a little stupid for asking. Of course he wouldn't have a girlfriend or a lover. He was the Dark Lord for crying out loud!

" Not that I know of. I know my aunt has always tried to get in his bed, but he has turned her down every time. I don't think he's much for being intimate with people, you know with the whole emotions that get dragged into it."

" Yeah, he doesn't seem the type to be a boyfriend. Imagine him trying to pick flowers out for someone." This caused both of us to laugh, imagining poor Tom standing at a flower store, trying to figure out what color of roses would be best.

The laughter died down, causing me to feel even more tired than before. " Draco, Dumbledore caused my parent's deaths. They wanted to join Voldemort, to keep me safe." I could feel something wet form in my eyes, shocking me. I wasn't known for crying, knowing that some people would think I was just trying to get sympathy.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, bringing me into a half hug.

" I'm sorry, Harry. I may not like Dumbledore, but you did look up to him, he was your mentor and was supposed to take care of you. Instead he took your parents away from you and your only chance at a normal life."

Draco shocked me, with his words and actions. As a Slytherin and a Malfoy, I thought he would always wear his mask. It seems the Prince of Ice wasn't so cold after all.

A couple of hours later, you could find us in the bed, curled up talking about everything and nothing at all.

" Blaise has this thing for redheads. More specifically, he has a thing for the Weaselette." Draco declared, shaking his had at the thought of his friend with a blood traitor.

" Really? Wow." I didn't think a Slytherin would fall for a Gryffindor.

" Yeah, Pansy teases him about all the time. She's not so bad, if she would come over to our side, though I guess that would never happen."

We sat there in silence for a minute before I spoke up.

" So, who do you have a crush on?"

Draco blushed, not answering at first. " Well, she's really beautiful but I don't think she would ever notice me."

I sat up, looking at Draco. " Never notice you? Your like the hottest guy in the school!" Then I blushed at my outburst. Wow, not even sure if I liked men yet I thought Draco was hot.

Draco laughed. " Well, looks like someone isn't interested in women."

" I-I'm not sure. I mean, I liked Ginny but then she became like I sister to me. Then there was Cho last year, but...I'm not sure." I laid back down, confused.

" You know there is only one way to find out, right?"

" How's that?" I asked, looking over at Draco, who had a smirk on his face.

" Simple." He leaned over, his thin but soft lips briefly touched my lips. I looked at him, stunned. " What was that?"

Daco shook his head, leaning back in. He kissed me harder this time, letting his tongue explore my mouth. All the while, I lay there, confused and aroused.

" Give in, just for a minute." Draco whispered, his hand exploring my chest, only to find my nipple. I groaned. Giving in sounded like a good idea. This time, when Draco's lips crashed into mine, I kissed back, our tongues fighting for dominance.

We lay there, making out for a few minutes, before we heard a cough. Jumping a part, both of us blushing, Draco more noticeable than me. Blaise, who was wearing a smirk, just raised an eyebrow at us.

" Well, what do we have here?" He asked, walking over to stand by my bed.

Draco and I glanced at each other, shrugging. I wasn't sure myself, what was happening. I hadn't realized that Draco went both ways, nor did I think he would actually kiss me.

" Nothing Blaise." Draco said, his grey eyes daring Blaise to say more on the subject.

Blaise was silent for a minute, his blue eyes silently asking Draco a question before changing the subject. " Anyways, it seems that there is a red-head downstairs, wishing to talk Harry."

_A red-head?_ Hoping it wasn't Ron, I went downstairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Ginny Weasley. She was biting her lips, black circles surrounding her eyes from lack of sleep and her hands seemed to shake when she noticed I was staring at her.

" Ginny? What are you doing here?" Just as the words left my mouth, the red-head started sobbing.

" Ha-Harry, please believe me! I didn't know what was going on! I didn't know Ron was stealing your money, or that Dumbledore had betrayed you. Me and the twins, we didn't know any of this. I don't think Charlie and Bill know either. Please believe me."

I stood there, shocked by her statement and her tears. She seemed earnest and innocent, but could I really trust her? After all, I thought Ron and Hermione were my friends too once upon a time.

" Harry, I would believe her." Blaise came up behind me, whispering in my ear. I looked at him, seeing that he was struggling not to comfort her. I sighed, my body sagging with the emotional weight of today's events.

" Ginny I don't know what to tell you." My emotions were conflicted. Ginny stood before me, obviously upset but her family had betrayed me. " How can I be sure that Dumbledore isn't setting this whole thing up? To make me trust you again and use you to get to me? How can I know for sure?"

" An oath." She stated, her face set with determination.

" An oath?" I questioned, looking at Blaise and then back to Ginny.

Blaise sighed but with a roll of his eyes he answered my question. " Yes, scar-head. If Ginny tells you under oath that she had no idea about the betrayal and she isn't working for Dumbledore, then you can trust. If she lied while under oath, she would lose her magic forever."

I stared at the red-head, surprised. If she was lying, then surely she wouldn't say anything about doing an oath, so that means she was probably telling the truth.

" I'll cast the spell for the oath." Draco walked up behind me, a smirk on his face when he glanced at me. I tried to hide my blush, but based on Blaise's and Ginny's faces, I didn't do a good job of hiding the blush.

Half an hour later, I was sitting down on the couch across from Ginny who was giving me a small smile. She had passed the oath with no problem, causing relief to flood my body. That meant not everyone had lied to me. Not everyone betrayed me. I actually had real friends from the beginning.

" So, what is going to say when she figures out you don't want to marry me?" I asked, after hearing that Molly and Dumbledore was going to try and get me and her to marry so the Weasley's would have even more access to my money. My blood boiled at the thought of it. Trying to force someone to marry with no love involved? What did Dumbledore think he was doing? And did he really think it was going to work.

" I honestly have no clue, but it doesn't matter. I won't stand back and let them get away with what they have done to you. They had no right taking your money!" Ginny's temper showed through her words, her mother's temper was obviously genetic.

" Don't worry, Gin, they won't get away with it. " The goblins had already notified me about all my stolen money having being returned and was starting to build a case against Dumbledore and the Weasley's for thief.

" Are you really going to take them to court?" Draco asked, me and him having already spoken about this before the kiss.

I nodded. " I will and I will make sure they are punished. There is no way they are getting away with this."

Everyone nodded with me, all of us understanding what I was saying. If the court system didn't punish them, then I would personally punish them myself.

" Well, since that is all settled, I would like to actually go to bed." I yawned. It had been too long of a day for me, even though I know it was still early evening. After the kiss with Tom and confronting Dumbledore and learning about how my parents had really died, I was beyond exhausted.

" Come on, we'll go to bed." Draco offered me his hand, which I took gratefully.

When we got up to our dorms though, Draco dragged me to his bed.

" Draco what are you doing?" I asked, slightly nervous.

He gave me a pointed look. " Come on, you can't tell me you really want to sleep by yourself tonight."

I thought about it for a moment before agreeing. After all, maybe having someone there when I sleep might keep the nightmares at bay, or at least Draco would be there to wake me up from them.

So with a nod, we got ready for bed and curled up.

" Goodnight Harry." Draco put his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body.

" Goodnight Dray." I mumbled sleepily, snuggling even closer to the warm body.

**A/n: Yes I know it has been like forever since I have updated. Sorry, it's been hard to get time to write when I have so much to do for college. I have a facebook page that will inform you have what is happening and when. Just search for Kortni's Fanfiction and like!**

Next time on Dreams. Tommy gets a little jealous when he sees Harry in the same bed as Draco. Uh-oh.


	7. Heartbreak and Vengence

**A/N Hello my dear readers. Sorry for the long update, but if you haven't checked out my Kortni's Fanfiction facebook page then you don't know that my suitemate tried to kill me with bleach, and I had to deal with that for a month, on top of EVERTHING else. But here's the next the chapter. **

**To answer a few people's questions or just to comment on their reviews. Draco does indeed have a crush on someone who will find out later on, but she isn't Hermione or Pansy. He was just helping Harry out. And I realize I have grammar or spelling issues here and there, but I don't get a chance to write a lot, maybe an hour a week between everything I do, so I try to write and then get it updated, and by the time that happens, I feel you have waited long enough, so I do a quick scan and update the chapter. I'll try to be better from here on out but I can't promise anything. **

Chapter 7: Confusion

I sat down on the bench beside Draco, for once in my life not being late to Snape's class. He smiled at me as I entered. " Did you sleep good last night?" Draco whispered in my ear.

" Yeah." I winced at the memory of the night before's dream. Tom had apparently wanted to check up on me Saturday night, only to find me in Draco's bed. This caused me to sleep in my own bed last night. Tom was simply not happy and hadn't let me back into his head since then. He wouldn't even respond to me when I called out to him. It hurt more than I wanted to admit, but there was nothing I could do about it.

" So our Lord still mad at you?" Draco's grey eyes looking at me concerned.

I nodded. " Yeah he hasn't spoken to me since Saturday night."

" I'm sorry."

I shrugged, Snape was right. Tom Riddle had no emotions, no way to return love, so why was I sitting here worrying over all of this. He was a Dark Lord, he could have almost anyone he wanted, so why would he want me?

With a bang, Snape entered the classroom, closing the door right as Ron and Hermione tried to enter the room. Waiting for a couple of seconds, he allowed them entry.

" You are late Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor, each."

Hermione looked ready to protest but decided to keep her mouth shut and dragged her red-headed friend to the bench in the back of the room.

Before Snape continued on with class, he gave me a wink and then proceeded to tell us why we didn't want to screw up this potion.

Class went by fast , with Neville blowing up his potion and Ron failing to get the potion the correct color. Draco had helped me with mine, allowing me to receive a good grade for once in potions. All the while, though, I couldn't help but feel a little empty without Tom's voice in the back of my head. I kept trying to tell myself that Tom was the Dark Lord and I matter very little to him. I was just the boy-who-lived, the one with the supposed power to destroy him, and that's the only reason he took any interest me to begin with.

The kiss wouldn't leave my mind though. It was all I could think about, it's all I could feel. Why? Why is that even though he isn't trying to distract me, he still happens to be the only thing I could think about.

I accidently let out a growl when Snape was walking by me to release us. The look in his eyes told me to stay behind. I groaned internally but accepted my fate. It's not like he was about to give me a detention or anything.

" See you later Harry." Draco patted my shoulder and walked on. I was going to be late to DADA, a new teacher that Dumbledore appointed would just have to get over it though.

" Hopefully that growl isn't a sign you were somehow bitten?" Snape questioned when I walked up to his desk.

" No sir." I spoke quietly, trying my hardest not to remember what had caused me to growl in the first place. Tom Riddle, the devil of a man who would not leave my head.

Snape eyed me in concern. " I know we are not close Harry, but I do realize with Remus gone and Sirius in hiding, you are running out of people you can count on right now. I am here for you to talk to. I promise I won't judge you for your father's mistakes, nor who you currently seem to have taken an interest in." He looked me in the eyes while he spoke.

" Thanks, Snape. That means a lot coming from you." I spoke honestly. " But I'm fine right now." I lied, getting my stuff so I could leave.

With me walking out the door, Snape spoke up.

" Lying isn't your specialty. The Dark Lord hasn't been in a good mood since the other night. His bad mood is affecting all of us, Harry, and not in the good way either. I don't know what has happened, but he's obviously not happy with you. When the two of you were talking, he was in a good mood, maybe I could go as far as to say, he was in a happy mood. He barely punished us, sent us on missions we could actually do. But now he's changing back to his old ways, and that is concerning."

I could see the truth in his eyes. Tom wasn't a good-guy by any means, but I knew he had become less harsh on his followers. For him to be resorting to his old ways, seeing me with Draco had triggered something within him.

" Snape, can you do me a favor." I breathed in a deep breath when he nodded. " Can you take me to him?"

Snape eyed me with uncertainty. I couldn't blame him. It's not every day someone asks him to see the Dark Lord of his own free will.

" Are you sure?"

I nodded. " I have to speak to him. He won't reply back to me right now and I want to know why. I want to know why he's acting like an immature child."

Snape's eyes widen. " Please do not speak to him with that attitude. He may like you for some odd reason, but that does not mean he won't kill you if you piss him off."

" Snape I promise you that I will come back in one peace. I just need to speak to him to see why he's acting like this. Or would you before he stay the way he is now?"

Snape shook his head. " No, I do not. I will take you to him tonight."

With no further words being said, I went off to my DADA class. To my surprise, Moody was the teacher. As I sat down, Moody turned his eye on me.

" And why are you late Mister Potter?"

" Snape held me back sir."

" Hmph, next time get a note." Without another word, Moody went ahead with teaching the class.

Draco eyed me with concern, but I gave him a smile to show that everything was fine. An hour later and two students sent to get medical attention, class was over.

" Mister Potter, please speak to me after class."

" Great." I mumbled where only Draco could hear me.

" Want me to wait for you in the hall?"

I thought about it for a second before answering. " Yeah, it might be best. Moody does work for Dumbledore. Who knows what he got up his sleeve."

" Malfoy you can leave." Moody growled out, showing him the door. We both rolled our eyes, but Draco complied, leaving me alone with Moody.

" So it's true after all. The boy-who-lived turned dark." Moody circled me, a bitter grin on his face. " I didn't believe it when Dumbledore told us, but seeing you with the Malfoy brat, I have no choice but to believe."

" I'm sorry sir, but I do not know what Dumbledore has told you, but I haven't gone dark. Yes I'm friends with Draco, but that's about it. Dumbledore betrayed me and my parents, so it's hard to siding with him. Forgive me for staying neutral in this war."

" Neutral! Ah, don't make me laugh boy. You think the Dark Lord is just going to let you stay neutral? No he's going to make you choose a side, and sadly we all know what you will end up choosing."

I growled as Moody looked at me with disappointment. " Yeah, because everyone knows everything about me and what I will end up doing? No one saw this coming, not Dumbledore, not you, not Voldermort. I will not side with anyone I do not wish too, and I will not be forced to pick a side. It's not really hard to disappear when you have grown up with muggles."

" We shall see boy. I hope you know what you are doing."

Walking towards the door, I looked at him. " And I hope you know your siding with the man who caused my parent's death. Everyone blames Voldemort yet they are blind to the truth." I walked out the door, motioning for Draco to follow me.

" Are you okay?" He asked as we walked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Moody just had to see it with his own eyes that I wasn't siding with the light."

When we made it to the Slytherin Common Room, I noticed that Luna and Ginny both were sitting with Blaise and Pansy. I eyed them for a second before shrugging. Ginny glanced at me with a smile on her face.

" Hey Gin, Luna." I said, sitting down beside the blonde girl. Draco eyed them both before focusing on Luna with a look I couldn't read. I didn't try to focus on it much, not when I had so much stuff running through my head. Remus was gone without a trace. No one had a clue where he went or why. It terrified me to no end. Him and Sirius were like fathers to me, always there when I needed them, yet now both were untouchable. Why? Why would he just leave like that? I sighed mentally, knowing I wouldn't find the answers by just sitting here. But what else could I do? Then Tom slide into my mind. I could still feel his lips on mine, his hands traveling my body.

Without another sound, I stood up quickly. Everyone froze, looking at me.

" Harry are you okay?" Ginny and Draco both asked.

I stared at the fire, ignoring them for a moment before leaving the room. I headed upstairs to lay in my bed. I wanted the rest of the day to hurry up so I could see him again. Either to slap him or hug him, I didn't know which, but I knew I was craving so sort of touch from him. He had me right where he wanted me. Right under his spell, and that scared me. To fall so helplessly for someone who probably could never return the feelings.

For whatever reason, no one disturbed me for the rest of the day, not to even get me for class. I had decided I didn't want to go. I didn't feel like wasting my time, not when I knew Tom would be the only thing I thought about.

A few hours later, I find myself staring at Severus who had once again made sure this is what I wanted.

" Yes Severus. I have to speak to him, we both know this."

With a sigh, Severus gave me his hand to hold onto and with a bop, I found myself staring at a beautiful lobby. The floor was made out of marble and the walls were painted a creamy brown. The décor told me whoever owned this place had traveled around the world. Swords, paintings, statues, and other things decorated the lobby. There was a Chinese woman playing with a paper fan, winking every so often. She would then dance seductively, as though she was calling for her prey.

" Come with me." Severus lead me down the hall, the décor not stopping at the least.

We stopped walking when we reached the end of the hall.

" This is it Harry. Just knock on the door. I will come back in a couple of hours to get you." Severus touched my shoulder before walking back down the hall.

With a gulp, I knocked on the door. Surely, Tom felt my presence by now. I only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened with such force that I swore it would come off it's hinges.

Tom Riddle stood before, a look of disbelief on his face. For some reason, he hadn't felt my presence. Did that mean he completely had shut me out, to the point I could have snuck up behind him and he wouldn't have known.

He moved out of the way, allowing me entrance do what I concluded was his personal rooms. The bedroom was decorated in rich greens, browns, and silver. The painting in the room was similar to the one in the lobby, but this woman was of Native American background. She was holding a snake in her hands with the wind around her blowing. She moved at though to call upon the gods, while the snake just curled up her arm.

" Potter, why are you here." I winced when I heard my last name leave his lips. Perhaps it was a mistake to come here.

" I-I, Severus told me you were going back to your old ways, and you won't talk to me." I looked at him, ignoring the king size bed that seemed to swimming in green silk. I tried not to think about Tom and me, about the kiss. I tried to just focus on now, but it was hard with the man who won't leave my thoughts alone was standing in front of me.

" So you ran all the way here to do what?" Tom sneered at me, walking closer to me. I moved back a little, only to hit a wall.

Shaking a little, I replied. " To talk. I don't know what is going on. Remus is gone, Sirius is hiding at the Malfoys, you kiss me, and now you don't talk to me after seeing me in Draco's bed. I can't make sense of any of this, Tom."

He moved closer, pressing his body against mine. I let in a shaky breath, while I silently prayed he wouldn't do anything else. If he kissed me now, I would lose what little control I had.

" You want to talk?" He whispered, almost as though he didn't believe me. Then he moved away. " Sit."

He motioned to a chair that was by the fireplace. He sat in the other one with a blank mask. Doing as I was told, I tried to get my heartbeat under control and to forget the disappoint I felt.

" So tell me Potter, do you enjoy being his whore?" He asked as though he was talking about the weather.

I blinked before turning red. " Whore? Who's? Cause I don't remember having sex with anyone."

" Oh, still a virgin?" Tom seemed honestly surprised.

I felt something stab me in the heart. He thought I was someone's whore? Was that all he thought of me? A whore? A toy? I made sure the tears forming behind my eyes didn't fall as I looked him dead in the eye.

" I do believe I made a mistake by coming here." Taking the coin necklace in my hand, I quickly said " Calpato."

When I arrived, I took up residence in my old room, missing Remus and Sirius even more. I laid in my bed, eyes closed. I focused on my mind, more importantly, I focused on my shields. I didn't want to see him, to speak to him. I closed my mind off and shoved every thought about him into the darkness of my mind. I didn't want to remember the kiss or the touches. I didn't want to feel the hurt that seemed to be overtaking my heart. Why did his words hurt so much?

'_Because you foolishly fell for him.'_ I answered myself, feeling like I was about to rip into two. Within seconds, I felt a wetness traveling down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. No one was here to see me cry, so quietly I wept.

The next few days went the same. I would wake up, shower, eat, walk around the town, eat again, and then sleep. I didn't focus on anything, trying to numb out the pain. Somewhere deep in my mind, I knew I was overreacting. It was the Dark Lord for crying out loud. He was going to be a dick and I shouldn't have let his words cut me so deep, but I ignored that voice. I knew that the whole school was probably wondering where I was at, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go back. Back to reality.

It wasn't too much longer before I decided I should at least send a letter to Draco telling him I was okay, but I wasn't ready to come back. It was only a few hours later when I received a letter back from him. He was mad for me disappearing like that, but he was glad I was okay. I smiled, as I read where he told me I better take care of myself or else.

A whole month went by. A whole month worth of training and focusing on my education had went by. I ended up making Draco send me my school books and my homework so I could I would get too far behind when or if I decided to return. I would make Draco turn in the homework for me when I was done.

I could feel a nudge in the back of my mind. I knew it was Tom trying to figure out where I went, but I ignored it. I refuse to think about him. Instead, I focus on being a better wizard. After that month, though, I decided it was time I returned to Hogwarts. I didn't want to, but I know staying here was doing me no good. So after a month, I found myself staring at all the students who were currently eating dinner.

" Harry Potter!"

" He's returned."

" Has he been working out?"

" Where did he go?"

I could hear them, but I ignored their whispers. Instead I stared Dumbledore straight in the eye. I wasn't afraid of him or anyone for that matter. He would pay dearly, that I would make sure. Dumbledore stared back but then he had to look away, anger apparent in his eyes. I glanced at Severus, who nodded in return. Without another word, I turned to take me leave when I stopped.

" Mister Potter, I do believe we need to talk in my office." Dumbledore gave me a look, telling me I couldn't refuse. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to his office.

A few minutes later, I was in Dumbledore's office, Lucius Malfoy coming through the floo.

" Must you be present?" Dumbledore gritted through his teeth.

" Yes, because like you, I want to know where Harry has been this past month." Lucius gave me a look that told me I had a lot of explaining to do.

Sitting down, Dumbledore go straight to business. " Yes, Harry, care to explain where and why you have been absent this past month?"

" Not really. I didn't feel like being here, so I left." I said, as if it was that simple.

Dumbledore eyes me with disdain.

" Now, Harry you know you are going to explain yourself further."

I looked at him, thinking of all the horrible things I could do to him. " If I have to explain myself, then you have to explain why you caused my parent's death." I smiled at him.

His body trembled as the old man in front of me tried to get himself under control. " Harry-"

" Don't." I raised my hand to stop him from speaking any further. " I don't care to listen to you bullshit, Albus Dumbledore. I know the truth, the whole truth and no amount of lies are going to get you out of this."

I walked towards the exit, my eyes seeing red. I wanted to kill him right here, but I knew it wasn't a smart idea. I had to wait for the perfect time.

I looked at him one last time. " Dumbledore, I will make sure you die a very painful death. You will pay with your life, that much I promise."

Dumbledore turned white, finally understanding the situation he was in. I left with a smirk on my face, Lucius following close by.

" Do you care to explain yourself?" The blond man asked as he caught up with me in the hallway.

" Sure. Voldemort pissed me off, so I left. Tell him he's lucky I came back." I gave Lucius a look that said that was all I was saying and walked off.

By the time I made it back to the common rooms, everyone was waiting on me.

" Harry!" Pansy all but screeched and before I knew it, I was in a huge group hug.

" Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?" Draco shook me by my shoulders, his eyes filled with relief.

" I'm sorry, Dray." I looked at him with pure honesty.

We spent the next hour discussing what I had missed. Blaise and Ginny got together, although only the Slytherins knew. Draco was no closer to telling his crush he liked her, and Moody was being a dick to the Slytherins.

" Time for bed." Severus Snape spoke, appearing out of nowhere. " I would like to speak to Harry by myself."

Everyone groaned but got up. " Goodnight Harry."

" Night guys." I spoke back, waiting for Severus to sit down.

" How are you?" He looked me in the eye. " You gave us all a scare, taking off like that. If the Dark Lord didn't ask for me and Lucius to find you, I would have sworn he killed you himself."

I looked down at my hands. " Sorry for all the chaos, but I didn't know what else to do. Tom, Tom can a complete ass sometimes."

I glanced up at the man who only a year ago seemed to hate me, but who now stared at me with amazement.

" This is because of him isn't it? How far have you fallen? Harry, you know he can't return your affections. He doesn't have the ability to care." He took me by the shoulders, concern written all over his face.

" Too far, Severus, too far. But I refuse to think about him anymore. I know things will never happen the way I want them to, so why focus on it? I'm just going to focus on how to kill Dumbledore."

Severus looked at me sadly, understanding what I was saying. I had fallen for a beast, but there was no man underneath the beast that would appear and we both knew it.

The next couple of weeks went smoothly, Dumbledore and Moody both leaving me alone. Every so often I could feel Tom reaching out, but kept him out. There was no way I was going to let him in when I just begun to heal. I focused on finding Remus, me and Sirius making a list of things that he could possibly be doing. None of them gave us any relief but we wouldn't give up on finding him.

It was a Saturday night when I was alone in the dorms that I felt his energy.

" Tom." I spoke, staring at the ceiling. Before I could even move, I felt warm hands wrap themselves around my neck, red angry eyes staring into mine.

" Where have you been and why in Merlin's name are you ignoring me?" He all but growled out. His body reeked of dark energy that was close to losing control.

" I had wondered how long it would take before gave in." I spoke back, calmly. I knew if the man before me wanted me dead, I would have been killed already.

" Answer the damn question!" He yelled.

" I found a safe place to hide, to rethink. I needed my space Tom. I needed to figure things out. After all, being called a whore by the man who had just kissed not too long ago was hard for me to swallow." I looked him dead in the eye.

Tom let go, sinking into the bed beside me. I was shocked by the vulnerability but choose not to ask. " I'm sorry, I had went too far. I saw you with Draco and I just jumped to conclusions."

" Apology accepted." I said without looking at him. An apology from the Dark Lord didn't come often, which meant he really did feel bad about it.

" So tell me how I am supposed to kill Dumbledore?" I asked him, dead serious.

Tom leaned over me, his red eyes staring into my green ones. With a smile, he spoke, " It's about time."


End file.
